Through the Eyes of the Beholder
by 06-Lost-In-Eternal-Bliss-15
Summary: The years passed her by. Turning her from a simple flower to a beautiful, full-bloomed rose. She loved him, she spent her entire life with him. Was she happy? Yes. 'Fate' was not....
1. History has it's Effects

**Disclaimer: Am I Rumiko? Nope. So I don't own 'Inuyasha'**

* * *

All my life I have heard of myths and legends. I was always intrigued by the 'Wizards' and 'Witches', motivated by the over-protective 'Werewolves', entranced by the hypnotic-like 'Vampires'. However, the ones that grabbed and would forever hold my deepest passion, are the ones they called 'Demons'. Not just because they are the legends, stories, and histories of my race and people, but because there are many certain stories that I stand in awe with. For instance the one called "Feudal Fairy Tale", said to have taken place in the 'feudal era', well more than a thousand years back.

It pertained to a fifteen year old girl that went by the name of _'Kagome'_ in which traveled all around the world with a half-dog demon, half-human young man named _'Inuyasha'_, a female Demon Slayer named _'Sango'_, a Buddhist Monk named _'Miroku'_, a young fox demon named _'Shippo'_, and the Demon Slayers pet demon -a two-tailed feline that went by the name _'Kilala'_. All that went on a hunt for the fragments of _'The Shikon Jewel Shards'_, said to give the beholder immense powers that which many bad demons went after, and that they pursued a evil half-demon named _'Naraku'_. All in all it is of a journey through time, an experience of loss, betrayal, anger, hurt, passion, deep friendship, ex loves', and most of all, to love with all of what you are.

Great, that story is. However that is not the one I am here to tell you of, this day. It is wonderful and all, the Feudal Fairy Tale, but the story _I_ want to share isn't of these young adults at all. Legend also has it that Inuyasha had an older half-brother, pure blooded demon, in which they called _'Lord Sesshomaru'_ -ruler of the Western Lands. Due to his deep hatred for humans, who he thinks are a lowly existence, their relationship was a disgrace to him -due to Inuyasha's human blood. He considered Inuyasha their father's utterly repulsive 'mistake', though their father was a great, powerful dog demon before Sesshomaru himself. Sesshomaru was a cold killer, showing sympathy or compassion to _no one_. His only companion said to be a small, yellow bug-eyed, toad demon that was called _'Jaken'_. The Lord was a ruthless killer and would demolish any demon or human that stood before his path. A beautiful catastrophe, if you ask me.

So tell me, dear reader, how is that though his hatred for humans ran so deep, that one simple _human_ girl could change his life forever? I believe you should know the entire story, however before I start, I believe I owe you a proper introduction of who _I_ am.

Hello, my name is Rin Ishikawa. I am twenty-five years of age, with a degree in World History. Yes, that is correct. I am a teacher. The subject in which I teach should be an obvious giveaway of my obsession with the wonderful facts and discoveries of 'back then'. I have always taken my life seriously, knowing that each passing day is a gift, but that tomorrow is never promised. Don't get me wrong, I live life of course. I have friends and even a good, respectful boyfriend named Kazu. I go out and have fun, all that good stuff. My favorite pastime is to hang at the local library. What can I say? History is my _life_, without it I would not even know who I am or who my ancestors were. Of course I'll admit that along the way I get carried away by fiction, but who doesn't? That is exactly how I came across the tragic, but magnificent story.

I had been in the library for a good hours time, when looking through the _'Demon High Lords and Histories' _giant book files. You should have seen the abruptly struck shock that went across my face when I saw her. She was beautiful, young, and her smile made _me_ twitch my lips in an upwards curve. I had noticed that she was under the history of Lord Sesshomaru, what really caught my attention was that it stated that she had been his 'mate'. It was understandable that someone as gorgeous as him would choose someone as beautiful as her, still...there was something almost _off_ about her. I inspected the history a while longer only to come across the knowledge that the beautiful woman's name was also _Rin_, _Rin Takahashi_ to be exact. Whoa. Now _that_ had been a major breath-taker. Not many woman had my name, especially none that I heard were _historical_.

I was completely intrigued in this history that I spent many days researching and even calling my grandfather for his, passed-along-many-generations stories. I had already learned of Inuyasha and his friends, so imagine my surprise when my grandfather told me that Lord Sesshomaru was his older, half-brother! There would be no letting go of this certain case now. I _couldn't_ let go. So after many, many months learning everything about the great dog-demon, I learned _every_ single detail and fact about him. Though there had been a very big hole in the research in which I was going through. There had been absolutely no word of Rin. Not even the slightest _hint_ of her or of how she was his _mate_. It was as if she would have never existed. Had it not been for the library's record, that I kept looking and checking over and over again, I would have said I imagined the beautiful woman.

But I did not and that pissed me off...a little. Why was I wasting my time researching some story that could very well be fiction? I really had no idea. I just had a strong feeling that I _had_ to find out. Lord Sesshomaru's fall had been a tragic one indeed, so had they been happy during their lives together? It really made no sense, but once something was set in my head, you might as well set it in stone. I wanted to know with such extremes and by Kami, I was going to find out!

And I did.

Let's continue with what had me madly flipping pages, held the all-too-vivid emotions, and the horrible but wonderful history of the Lord and Lady Takahashi.

Let the story, begin...

* * *

**E.Bliss: Okay people, _before_ you start freaking out (lol) this is another story I plan on writing _along_ with "The Forbidden Fruits". Therefore, I have _not_ abandoned my other story and I will continue updating that one, of course. This is just something that hit me while I was... cooking?... yeah, I know, _weird._ But I think it will turn out good :) I know this first chapter is short, but I promise they will get longer ;) Please read and review and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Where Did the Years Go?

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha. Just Keiji, Jiro, and Ami. :)**

* * *

"Rin! Rin, come here right this instant!" Yelled the small, yellow bug-eyed toad, as he scrambled around in search of the missing girl. _'Where could she be now?! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if something bad happens to her! Oh, that ungrateful child!...Well she's no longer a child, I must say. Yes, it is safe to say that Rin is now a woman. My, how the years have passed her by. Apparently taking and increasing the level of her stubborn attitude as well!!'_ Thought the imp as he let out a frustrated groan.

"RIN!!"

A young woman lay calmly on the grass in the small meadow she had found earlier that day. Her hair all but a chocolate wave of silk fanning around her, her expensive looking kimono a white with lavender colored butterflies flying across her chest -the sash also a lavender color accentuating the butterflies wonderfully. She opened her pale brown eyes and stared at the clouds above her. A smile on her matured, beautiful oval face was spread widely. She decided it was time to leave, hearing his squabbles over and over again got quite annoying. As she sat up, her hair cascaded down and she ran a finger over it, where it stopped right at her hand. It was getting very long. She smiled at that, she had always loved her hair long. She had no clue as to _why_, maybe it had alot to do with the fact that her Lord's hair was long as well...

Giving an annoyed huff, she stood to her feet as she heard the toad demon yell her name. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, just that she knew when it was time to stop messing around. She giggled at that. Ever since she was a child she messed with the poor demon. However, it wasn't like he wouldn't annoy her just as much in the end. Taking the short walk back to the open field, she giggled once more as she saw the demon turn an angry red when he spotted her.

"Master Jaken, must you always make so much noise? It is not necessary you know," She stated. His face turned even redder when she finished and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You impudent woman!! Have you no respect?!" Jaken screeched. Rin looked at him with, a perfectly curved black eyebrow, raised up.

"Woman? That is certainly new," She replied. Turning back around to the two-headed dragon that she had been caressing earlier.

Jaken spluttered over his own words, "W-well I certainly believe t-that you are no longer a child! I-I mean just look at how tall you are now!!"

Rin laughed, it sounding like bells, then turned to look down at Jaken, "Well then, Master Jaken, if we are setting heights as the ages then I'd say everyone is much older than _you_!" She broke into a fit of giggles as he turned red again.

"Why you little..!! Along with that _growing up_ of yours, the Gods should have thrown in a lot more _maturity_, too!!" He huffed, turning his back to her.

Rin simply laughed more, "Awww, but what would be the fun in _that_? Besides, Master Jaken, I believe that no one can see the world as it truly is, except a child."

"HA!! Is that your _excuse_?! Well your going to have to come up with something better than that! For that is absolutely _absurd_!"

Rin smiled warmly at her 'Master' Jaken. He had always acted like this towards her but she knew that deep down, he really, truly cared. And that's all she needed. For no other family than the one she had now, would do. The powerful aura coming into the clearing snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled from ear to ear before Jaken had started his squabbling again.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Your back my Lord! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you once again. Rin is fine I assure you," He turned around to look at her with a glare. "Bow down you disresp--" Before he could finish his 'scolding', Lord Sesshomaru stepped and walked over his small form, burying his face deep into the dirt. Rin did not seem to notice as she continued to look at the demon coming towards her. He stopped in front of her and then she was brought out of her thoughts. Never wavering her big smile, she bowed low before her Lord.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin..." He grunted in response. She looked up at him, smile still in place, then boldly hugged the mighty demon. This had begun to happen for the last few years now and though it bugged the Lord very much in the beginning, he couldn't say that he really minded anymore. Or maybe it was the fact that he was used to it, who knew? He waited patiently as she gave him one last squeeze then released him. When she had first hugged her Lord she knew that she was a masochist, why else would she take such a dangerous action? However it surprised her that, not only did he _not_ push her away, but it was the first time he showed an emotion -of course that would be shock, but who said anything?

Ever since then she took up the habit of giving him hugs whenever he returned to her...and Master Jaken. Jaken had been the 'against' person with her change of course. Even now Sesshomaru and Rin could hear him begin to splutter and squabble in protest. But just like explained, this had been a normal routine for the past _years_. Everything was almost memorized -like in a script.

"You insolent whelp! How dare y--"

"Jaken. We're leaving now," Sesshomaru interrupted as he turned to walk away. Rin already seated atop Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, and was hovering in the sky.

"Whaaa?! W-Wait for me!!" Waddling as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, he ran towards them. Falling on his face in the process. Rin giggled and before he could get up she took Ah-Un by the reins, leading them down, and snatched the small imp from the ground.

"Master Jaken, you really should be alert more often," She answered giggling at his tear filled face. _'Why must everyone be so cruel to me?'_ He thought sadly. Then grunted and pouted as Rin tenderly patted his round head while giggling.

And that was how she had went about her life. For the past thirteen years, at least. She still remembered the first day she met her Lord. Being the kind hearted girl that she was born as, she had found him terribly injured and stayed by his side to aid him. Though that had been a bit pointless; his hatred for humans was very potent and he sure as hell wanted no assistance from one. Rin smiled at that. How her Lord had changed over the years. She noticed how some of the ice around his heart began to gradually melt. However, this only seemed to be with her -slightly with Jaken.

Her time spent with Lord Sesshomaru and the way she viewed it began to change. He went from her caretaker to her idol then hero, then admirer, then secret crush. And finally to, obviously and eventually, the one in whom she fell in love with. Rin was not the least bit surprised when she discovered that particular feeling. He was beautiful, strong, lethal, and in some ways, caring. The perfect man that any woman would want, however, those weren't the reasons _exactly_ why she fell for him.

It was kind of odd, though she knew she was human and all she couldn't help but to think that maybe it was a mistake. That Kami himself mixed her up somehow and created her human instead of demon. She knew what she was, not that she regretted it or felt sorry for herself, but her own kind seemed almost..._mythical_ to her. It was something beyond comprehending, for Rin had weird ways of thinking or explaining certain things. So to say that, well, she never really got to spend time with _another_ male to fall in love with. Not that she was rid of that choice, she could always choose to leave. Lord Sesshomaru had made it clear that if she ever decided to go back to human society, she was free to do so whenever. His response had hit home a little _too_ hard but she understood. He was a strong, powerful, respected demon Lord. She was just a lowly human. Oh, yeah. She could _definitely_ see the differences.

Though his words confused and hurt her most of the time, his actions spoke an entirely different story. Had she really been _just_ a lowly human to him he would not have taken to wasting energy on saving her countless of times. Those in which happened frequently now. She knew she was way older now, twenty years of age to be exact, and she knew her body changes and maturity would attract _some_ demons. Even many human males seemed to undress her with lust-filled eyes every time they walked by a village. Rin was older and as such, _desirable_. Lord Sesshomaru and herself both knew that very well.

The Lord on the other hand, couldn't say he was exactly... _comfortable_ with that fact. He hadn't known when exactly Rin became the woman she was now. Neither had he known that just the simple act of her "growing up" could affect him like honey affects a bee. It was hardest when she turned thirteen, having been the first time he had experienced all of her lovely scent to it's full extent -her having gone into heat. It had taken most of his self-control to at least go and retrieve a servant to...explain what was going on to Rin. That's where the overwhelming feelings he held started. She was simply a human child traveling with him and covering his vassal with flower crowns. From what time had she matured into a beautiful woman? For instance just that; he had gone along to admitting that Rin was beautiful. Ask him that several years back and he would have killed you on the spot from which you stood. Your insolence unforgivable...or existence, whatever suited him best.

He risked a glance back at the giggling woman, then turned quickly back around as he felt his own smile coming on. That was another thing that seemed to have irritated him. Before, his face showed or betrayed _nothing_ of what he was feeling. Now simply because she giggled he wanted to _smile_ along with her!

It mattered nothing at all who you were. If you were ever close enough to hear her laugh or were attacked with a smile, you were sure to smile right along with her. Her bubbly personality affected everyone -a puppeteer with endless faithful puppets. In a way, he was glad for that. Should he not one day be able to protect her, he was sure she had made powerful enough demon friends and acquaintances, who could do just that in his absence. He was brought out of his thoughts by Rin's voice, it seemed she had been calling his name for a while...

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She sounded worried now.

"Rin...," He addressed. She sighed in relief.

"Well, I was just wondering if Master Jaken and I could stop by the nearby village. It seems that Master Jaken is in need of more time to just relax. And I really don't feel like heading back home...," She trailed off. True, the demon Lord was not so cold anymore, but that _did not_ mean she could make free-willed choices. He listened carefully over her words, thought it over, then grunted in approval.

Smiling widely again, she gave him a quick "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru", grabbed Ah-Un's reins, and led them to ground. Jaken squabbling in protest but on the inside relieved with glee. He too got bored of being cooped up in the castle and thanked Kami that Rin was human with human interests. Though he would never admit aloud, the small demon often enjoyed watching what certain humans did for a living.

Ah-Un landed on the border of the village, farther into the forest. Rin climbed down, Jaken following soon after, and she patted Ah-Un lovingly on their muzzles with a smile. The two dragon heads snorted gently and almost seemed to smile right back at her. Giving them one last loving pat; she turned around to walk towards the small village.

"Okay, Master Jaken. Remember, you have to be nice. Or you'll scare them and Lord Sesshomaru will have to blow it all up again," She advised. Last time was absurd. Jaken had gotten angry at one of the villagers, threatening to 'end their pathetic lives', and Lord Sesshomaru had to interfere. Though it wasn't necessary, one female villager took it upon herself to slap Rin, and, well... that village no longer exists. Rin shuddered at the memory. Poor people.

"Huh! That insolent man had no right to talk to me in that manner!" Jaken squawked.

"Master Jaken, he simply asked if you wanted the special herb they made for soft skin," She answered. Rolling her eyes in the process.

"Exactly! Was he implying that my skin was _rough_?! Some stupid humans just need to learn manners!" Rin laughed lightly.

"But Master Jaken, he hadn't even looked at you. It's what they say every time they see a customer," She explained.

"Excuses! Your just trying to defend them! No matter, they are all dead now," He replied smugly. And she did something that she barely did, considering that to her it was 'a mean thing to do'. She tripped him.

"Master Jaken, that's not nice! They are now in the hands of Kami and you should bid them good wishes not _grudges_," She scolded. Jaken knew when Rin was really upset, and these were one of those times. So he simply grunted but didn't argue. It was embarrassing enough that she _tripped_ him.

Arriving shortly at the village, they were soon faced with many workers and families. They walked through and watched curiously and fascinated at all the items they sold. Rin stopped and inspected a shiny, dragonfly decorated jade comb. Squealing she hurried and grabbed Jaken.

"Master Jaken, look!! Isn't it beautiful?" Picking up the comb gently while showing it to him. The salesperson was a middle-aged lady and was smiling kindly at Rin when she saw her squealing over it.

"Isn't it pretty?" The kind woman asked. Rin snapped her head to the lady, Jaken noticing her attention stolen; he walked away, and smiled back.

"Oh, yes! It's so beautiful. It must cost a lot," Rin pondered. The woman laughed at Rin's saddened expression.

"But it would look so well on such a beautiful young lady as yourself. Besides someone like me could no longer wear such things and look just as magnificent," The woman encouraged. "It's time it belong to someone again and not sit there gathering dust. It belonged to my grandmother and I had been a little resistant on selling it but it deserved much better than just sitting there." Rin looked at the woman in silent astonishment. Then she set the comb down and shook her head, confusing the saleswoman.

"I'm sorry. I can't take it. Not only do I not have the money with me, but also, I would feel so bad taking away the only memory you had of your grandmother," Rin denied kindly. The woman giggled at Rin's actions.

"Oh, child. You are too kind. But, honestly, do you really believe had this been the only memory I had of her I would simply sell it off? Goodness, no. And that about the money... Well, go ahead, you can take it," She offered with a smile. Rin stared in horror.

"Oh, no, no! I'm sorry I simply cannot do that. It would be too much a--"

"It's okay. Really. Simply seeing you trying to get me to preserve this small item tells me that you will take very good care of it. And I could picture it with no one else of your beauty. It will look wonderful on you." Smiling kindly she proceeded to place the comb in Rin's hands.

"I-I... Well... Thank you but... A-Are you sure??" Rin asked. Thinking any minute now, the woman would snatch back the comb saying it was a joke. No such thing, the woman continued to smile kindly at her.

"Of course, honey. I just want one thing of you in return," The lady bargained. Rin stared at her in willingness.

"Anything..."

"Will you tell me your name?" The woman asked. Rin was shocked. She hadn't expected that to be what she wanted.

"Yes, yes, of course. My name is Rin," Rin answered immediately.

"Ahh. Rin. What a gorgeous and rare name. Suits you very much," The woman replied with the kind smile never leaving her slightly wrinkled face.

"Thank you. Please, will you tell me yours?" Rin asked.

"Of course, child. My name is Ami," She responded. Rin smiled widely at her.

"Ami. I will never forget that. Or you, for your generosity. Thank you so very much," Rin stated, bowing her head slightly.

"Oh! There's no need for _that_. I'm no royalty, my dear. But thank you, I shall never forget you either," Ami stated truthfully after giggling at Rin's courtesy.

"I regret to inform you that I must take my leave. My friend will go crazy in searching for me soon," Rin informed her with a sad smile.

"Of course, Rin. Please, may Kami watch over and protect you. Have a good day, and do come back," Ami insisted, already waving.

"Without a doubt. I most definitely will. Again, thank you so very much! Goodbye," Rin said, waving back as she walked away.

Rin looked down at the comb in her hands and couldn't believe that Ami had been so kind as to give it to her. It had been her grandmother's, yet, she gave it to her knowing that she would take care of it. Rin squeezed it with gentle pressure. She would take _very_ good care of it indeed! No matter what, Ami would not regret her actions. Rin promised herself silently while searching for Jaken.

_'Now where could Master Jaken be?'_

* * *

He had entered the village for new silk that he was in need of. It was simply another normal trip to the local village, nothing more. Who knew that this would be a very different one indeed.

"Prince Keiji?" A male voice asked. Keiji directed his attention the his guard when he spoke.

"Yes?"

"We are almost there, my liege," The guard stated.

"Very well. Thank you, Jiro," Keiji responded. It was good to know that they were almost there. Riding on horse back was always fun. However, if you carried on with it for too long, it began to get uncomfortable. A stretch sounded very good.

Arriving shortly into the village, just as informed, Keiji dismounted his horse and Jiro took the reins. Tying the horses securely to a tree, Jiro came back to stand at Keiji's side. Keiji looked over at Jiro and grinned.

"Well! Here we are. Jiro you are free to roam. I will come and find you when it is time to depart," Keiji explained. This was a normal routine. Though the guards would be told to strictly remain at Keiji's side at all times, the prince was just not one to argue with.

"Very well, Prince Keiji," Jiro sighed. Sometimes he wished the prince would just let him do his job, but alas, no such thing. He just knew one of these days he would regret it.

"Alright, then! See you around, Jiro," Keiji said as he laughed at his guards expression. He knew that they wished for him to just cooperate, but he simply did not like being followed around.

Keiji headed straight towards the silk shop. But as always he would look at the many things along the way. He had seen a wonderfully crafted, wood dragon, many swords, and, of course, wedding essentials. He rolled his eyes as he passed that certain stand by. His parents had been tormenting him by throwing women after women his way. Speaking the nonsense of 'it is time for you to marry and learn and take your place at the throne as future King'; _blah, blah, blah_. it had all gotten so old, so fast. Yet it was their favorite game to play.

Keiji sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever, really, truly find the woman of his dreams. He winced away from the idea of one day having to marry without love. Marrying some woman who only lusted after his power and fortune, was _not_ the way he pictured it. But so far, Life was heading that direction with him.

As he opened the door to the seamstress' hut, he cleared his mind as he fully entered inside. It pleased him to find the place empty, it was always a little unsettling when people gave him utter respect for simply being what he was. The only person who didn't was the seamstress herself. That's why he would come to her.

"Prince Keiji. Very nice to see you again," The lady announced without turning to look at him.

"Likewise, Suzu. Always a pleasure," He replied with a grin. This time she turned to look at him.

"What can I help you with today?" She asked in a bored tone. Keiji chuckled.

"Nothing big, just the same as last week," He shrugged. Suzu sighed while nodding her head.

"You need new hakamas _again_? How exactly do you ruin them?" She asked, already getting to work.

"I would tell you, but... that's my secret for you to never know," He responded, then laughing. She rolled her eyes and he chuckled more.

"Okay, sure. Well you know the deal, come back in two days and they will be ready," She told him, not looking his way again.

"Got it. Later Suzu," He said. Chuckling as he simply heard her grumble in response as he walked out.

Walking around notelessly, his mind wandered back to his parent's stupid marriages. Being so wrapped into his thoughts he failed to see the young woman standing still -searching-, in which who he was heading straight towards...

"Oh!" She gasped as she landed on the floor. Keiji stumbled two steps back while trying to regain his balance.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking. Are you alright...?" He trailed off as he looked at her face. My Kami she was radiant, stunning even! Her hair was in a silk disarray from the fall, her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, her eyes were pale brown, bright with concern and confusion. He noticed her frantic look as she seemed to look on the ground for something and he looked with her. By his right foot was an exquisite jade, dragonfly adorned comb. He picked it up gently, afraid that he might break the fragile thing. But he found it to be quite strong enough; strong enough not to break at least. He held it out to her, she still searching on the ground, and saw as she looked at his hand in confusion then relief. And she gave out a relieved sigh to back up her expression. She took it from him, then took his offered hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been standing there like that. Are you okay?" She asked worried. He stared at her; appalled. She was the one that fell yet she was worried if _he_ was alright? What a strange beautiful woman...

"No, no! I'm perfectly fine. More like, are _you_ alright?" He asked chuckling. She looked at him, confused again. Then realization hit her as if she just remembered she had been on the ground a few moments ago.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine as well. Thank you for finding my comb," She said shyly, wiping away any dirt that was on the surface of her precious gift.

"It was of no problem. After all I owed you that much," He said smiling. She smiled back and his breath caught in his throat. Her smile was dazzling.

"Oh it's okay. I'm so clumsy and it happens frequently that I stopped noticing," She answered giggling. He chuckled with her and made sure to save her laugh to memory.

"Yes, well, I'll have to say this is quite my first time. At least with someone who is as enticing as you," He complimented. She blushed, lighting her face with a pretty pink.

"Well then, I guess that is why they say there is a first for everything no?" She answered with a shy smile.

"Yes, I do believe that is correct, Miss...?" He asked promptly. She hadn't seem to notice.

"Oh! Rin. I go by Rin," She replied smiling. Holding out her hand to take his.

"Keiji. My name is Keiji," He replied back. Returning her smile while shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Keiji." _'Very nice indeed' _He thought.

"Rin!! Rin, where are you?!" They heard Jaken squabble a few ways ahead. Rin turned to give Keiji an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you!" She stated kindly.

"Likewise. Hopefully it happens again. I would like that," He told her. She smiled briefly.

"As would I. Goodbye now!" She said waving while running off. He waved and chuckled at her haste. What a girl...

Keiji snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jiro call out to him. He turned his attention to his guard as he spoke.

"Prince Keiji, Are you ready to leave now?" Jiro asked.

"Why, yes, Jiro. Your right on time. Let's go shall we?" He responded in merriment. Jiro looked at him in confusion. Did he miss something?

They walked back to their horses, mounted them and went on about their way. Several moments had passed when Jiro noticed that Keiji still had that love-struck smile on his face. He couldn't help it anymore, curiosity got the better of him.

"Did something happen, Prince Keiji?"

"Hmm? Oh. Why do you ask that?" Keiji responded, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing important. Just that you look so... elated," Jiro explained.

"Ahh, I see. Well, yes, Jiro. You can say I am," Keiji answered.

"May I know why, my liege?" Jiro curiously asked.

Keiji smiled even wider, as if it were possible and replied,

"I _think_, Jiro... I think that... I have finally found my future wife."

* * *

**E.Bliss: I tried to update as fast as I could. School shopping, laziness, Alli, and babysitting got in the way. lol But you see? I told you the chapter would be longer :)**

**Alli: How did _i_ get in the way? No fair!**

**E.Bliss: I don't really know I just felt like blaming you :D**

**Alli: What a bastard! Fine! :(**

**E.Bliss: Aww it's okay. Here, you can have Skittles! **

**Alli: :O :D YAY! I love you!**

**E.Bliss: I Love you, too. lol Anyways, please be kind and REVIEW okay? Who knows it'll probably make me update faster ;)**

**Alli: You heard the woman. Bye now! **


	3. Confusions

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Frustration, annoyance, and anger were all but prominent in his feelings at that moment. Of course he still kept his cold demeanor, but this was certainly not somewhere he would like to be. It was fair to say that, yes, even Lords got bored. As proof, there was he himself, Lord Ruko of the South, and Lord Tameo of the East; looking like at any second they would simply get up and leave. These council meetings were all but intolerable. For many years he had been to them, something necessary when you rule lands. But after all these times, well, it gets _plenty_ old.

He held back a sigh. When was this going to end? He took yet another look around the room. There were four Lords in all; two were human, two were demon. Lord Ruko was a young human man. Taking his father's crown, finally, and had now been attending these meetings for the past three years. He was a kind, funny person -already having been married and had two children. Had Sesshomaru really been fond of humans, Lord Ruko would have been a great friend. Lord Tameo was one of the very few remaining white tiger demons. He was another kind-hearted person and got along fairly well with Lord Ruko himself. Though he is friendly, the tiger could be very threatening and frightening indeed. His mate and himself seemed to rule the East smoothly along with his heir and four more cubs.

Lord Kishiro is the other human. He, on the other hand, was merciless and had a cold nature as much, or perhaps a little more, than Lord Sesshomaru. Being that Rin was an exception in Sesshomaru's act of "cold-ness". And as such Lord Kishiro thought Sesshomaru a 'weak' demon; of course, he never announced it aloud. Lord Kishiro was a conniving man but he was not stupid. Smart action, that was. How he became Lord of the North was beyond Sesshomaru. But what was even more surprising to _all_ the Lords was that Lord Kishiro had a wife and an heir. Who could possibly love such a ruthless man? _"The world works in the strangest of ways," _Lord Tameo had said once. And he was right, the world _did_ work in strange ways.

Lord Sesshomaru had that bit of a dosage first hand. His thoughts wondered back to a restricted place; Rin. In a way he was thankful that he had to depart from his lands. For she had gone into heat just the day before. It seemed that the Gods wanted to test him, see if he could withstand the pressure of her beautiful and remarkable essence. Oh, yes. He _must_ be cursed. First he is 'gifted' with a half-breed, half-brother. Now he is being _attracted_ to the one thing that he was _supposed_ to hate most. Which brought him back exactly to that phrase: The world works in the strangest of ways.

Sesshomaru's attention was diverted back to Lord Kishiro; whom had stood up to speak. It was _always_ surprising to the Lords on how Lord Kishiro seemed to speak calmly, and dare they say it; _lovingly_, when it came to his family. But perhaps that explained and answered one of their questions. Perhaps his mate and son knew that soft side of him that no others did... Just like Rin knew of Sesshomaru's... Gah! He needed to pay attention!

"And so that is what I have been planning. Though the lass is stubborn as a mule," Lord Kishiro mumbled.

"So what you mean is that, you are in search of a wife for your heir?" Lord Ruko questioned.

"That's precisely it, Lord Ruko," Kishiro stated. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see. Well, I would offer you a pact but alas, I have no 'of age' _daughters_," Ruko responded in a mutual voice.

"I understand, Lord Ruko. However, I believe that to be unnecessary. Keiji says to have finally found the right one," Kishiro informed.

"Oh? Do you have any idea who has captured your heir's eye?" Lord Tameo asked curiously. Kishiro frowned.

"That, I do not know. He seems... reluctant to tell my wife and I."

"I see. And is that a good sign?" Tameo yet again questioned.

"I suppose so. Or not. I cannot know for sure," Kishiro responded.

"Hn." Sesshomaru simply grunted. So Kishiro's heir had finally found a wife? Or better yet, an 'intended'? No matter, it could matter in the very least to him. The North were not his territory, therefore, they did not include or need his attention. Nor was he going to give it willingly. He had his own problems, even Kami knew _that_.

"Well, I suppose that concludes today's meeting. See your Lordships tomorrow. Good day," Lord Tameo announced as he rose, and bowed, before finally leaving. Sesshomaru heard those words and, at once, was gone. He hardly bothered with the "good-byes".

He sped out of the mansion with graceful sprints. Freedom was the utmost beautiful sensation. He knew he was not heading back to his home, to _her_. And for some reason that did not fit well with him at all. What exactly was going on with him? Perhaps it was time to visit Totosai. Or not. He probably would be of no use or he might end up killing the old demon. That's the last thing he needed at this moment; blood on his hands.

Sesshomaru repressed a sigh. This confusion was _not_ what he wanted, therefore, it was immensely _un_welcome. He would absolutely not come to the conclusion of love. Such emotions were that of fools. And he was by no means as such. Besides, she was human, and he loathed humans... right? Yes. Just maybe not... her.

So he would admit. Yes, he had let her take a few advantages that no other mortal _ever_ would. But that did not mean that he held the feelings of love for her. No. He did not.

_**'But you care for her... '**_ His conscience argued.

_'You would know of no such thing.' _

_**'You cannot hide that from me. I am you after all.'**_

_'Precisely. Which is why to hear such absurd remarks mean absolutely nothing to me. For this Sesshomaru falls for _no one_'_

_**'We will see...' **_

Now what in the seven hells was _that_ supposed to mean? If humans were correct about something, it was about hearing voices in your head. That was never a good sign and neither ended in good results. It only succeeded in confusing him more.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind; he decided he would think on them later. Focusing his attention back on his destination, he sensed a very familiar, strong aura. With that, he transformed.

* * *

"Miss Rin. Miss Rin? Oh! There you are!" A high feminine voice called. Rin looked up with a smile.

"Yes, Suki. I'm here, don't worry." Rin continued to smile at the young teenage, servant girl. She seemed to remind Rin so much of herself when, she too, was fifteen. Kind, joyous, always with a smile...

The only seemingly differences were the appearances. Suki had maroon mixed in with black tendrils. Always wearing it half down and half up, you never saw it otherwise. It was long -down to mid-back-, and Rin now saw the womanly curves start to become apparent. Suki's crystal blue eyes accentuated her narrow, high cheek-boned face, most beautifully. Rin knew, had Suki's intentions been that way, that she would be a major heart-breaker. The two females seemed to have developed such a strong friendship that Rin scolded Suki every time she called her "Miss" or "Lady". Speaking of which...

"Suki?"

"Yes, Miss Rin?" Suki responded.

"What have I told you about the 'Miss' and 'Lady'?" Rin said with a slight frown.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry Rin," Suki replied sheepishly. Rin giggled.

"It's alright. Besides I'm only twenty years of age, not two-hundred," Rin stated in a joking manner.

"Yes, I know. I just feel so... disrespectful when I simply call you by your name," Suki explained.

"Don't be. You are like a sister to me. Therefore, we will treat each other as such," Rin confirmed with a bright smile. A smile in which had Suki smiling just as well.

"Thank you," Suki answered.

"No need. It's from deep within my heart. Most sincerely, trust me. Now, let's go see if we can bother Master Jaken," Rin exclaimed, dragging Suki along with her at haste speed.

Suki giggled as she responded, "Why the rush today Rin?"

"I'm extremely bored. And besides I need to keep my mind off the horrible pain of my stomach aches," Rin answered.

"Ahh, I see," Suki said knowingly. "So, is that why Lord Sesshomaru left so early?"

"I don't suppose so. Why would you come up with a conclusion like that?" Had that really been the reason he left? No. He had business that he took care of every year. Rin knew that.

"Well, I was just pondering. After all, Lord Sesshomaru is demon, and in these cases, well, Rin... you have gone into heat," Suki replied shyly. Rin stopped walking at that moment. Sure, she knew that demons mated with a single person their entire lives. And while it seemed so romantic, she couldn't help but dread the idea of her Lord mating someday. The simple thought seemed to send her into a panic frenzy. But this was certainly new. She had not known that during these days of her bleeding were basically the days that she was in _heat_. Was this the reason that she was not allowed to go outside or near the demon guards? Of course! How more stupid could she get!

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed. And Suki simply hung her head down in embarrassment. Now that she thought about it, Lord Sesshomaru did happen to be leaving early to his yearly meetings. Could she be the reason? Could she possibly affect him... _sexually_? She had grown into a woman and therefore she was of _perfect_ age to mother children. Could he possibly think of her in that way? The question had her elated and morose at the same time. Elated because it would be such a wonderful thing; Morose because she knew it was simply a fantasy of her mind, false conclusions. So then... why would he depart early?

"Rin? Are you okay?" Suki asked, her voice laced in worry. Rin snapped out of her musings.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, Suki. But we'll have to bother Master Jaken later. Right now I need a little time to think, hm?" Rin responded with an apologetic smile. Suki beamed at her encouragingly.

"Of course, Rin. I understand perfectly well. Do you need anything before I leave, though?" She asked one last time.

"No, Suki. Thank you very much," Rin said, smiling warmly as Suki gave her a quick hug then walked away. Alone at last.

For some very odd reason that made her even more distraught. She had not realized it before but... lately she had been feeling lonely a little too much. Could it be the fact that she had to avoid many of her demon friends? Of course, most of those were male -the females had too much trouble controlling their snobby attitudes. But, of course, Rin still treated them kindly. So she was in heat huh? That was... unexpected. Though her Lord's actions were even more unexpected. And somehow she refused to believe that it was _her_ fault that he would have to leave, because that would mean that she affected him somehow.

She let out a deep sigh as she made her way to the library. The one place that calmed and soothed her very soul. The place where Lord Sesshomaru and herself shared their first 'alone time' moment.

* * *

The etiquette and beautiful looking butterfly demon continued to comb through her Lady's long hair. It had always troubled the demon how much her Lady loved and believed in their Lord. He was a harsh cold man, but only seemed to show kindness to the Lady and Prince. Everyone else he treated like the very dirt he walked on. However, her Lady seemed to love him as if he was the sweetest man alive. How ironic. Though, the demon servant feared for the young heir. Feared that maybe he would pick up his father's cold ways.

And for some very outrageous, persistent reason, she knew that would be his own downfall. As well as their whole Kingdom. She could feel it. The sorrow, pain, love, betrayal, wars, all of it! It clung to the air particles around her like a tick would to an animal. Overwhelming was an understatement. There was not even a word she could use to describe how she was feeling. Everything was muddled. Almost like she could see the future but it was still somehow unclear.

Was this some sort of sign? Had Kami brought upon himself to show her these events? To possibly _warn_ her? But what good would it do? No one would believe her. No one would even _listen_ to her. She seemed to have been far gone into her thoughts that she missed her Lady calling her name.

"Crescent! For Kami's sake girl are you alright?" Lady Mya questioned with slight worry. Crescent snapped her attention immediately to her Lady.

"Y-yes, Lady Mya! Forgive me for my carelessness, my lady," Crescent exclaimed, bowing low.

"It's alright, Crescent. Just please, next time do answer me," Lady Mya said warmly.

"Yes, my lady. Of course," Crescent responded, returning her Lady's smile. Though she knew it was off. She hadn't quite gotten over the sharpness of her 'day dreams'.

"Very good. Now please go tell my son to prepare. For my Lord returns home tomorrow," Lady Mya ordered kindly.

"At once, Lady Mya. I will return shortly," Crescent confirmed. And with that rose and whisked out of the room with elegant grace. Lady Mya stared warmly after her servant. _'Such a lovely girl. Though what could have made her zone out in that manner? Could she have felt it also?'_ The lady worried in her mind.

Not bothering to announce it aloud, the Lady too had felt the tension and disaster waiting to happen. Like a horrid storm; everything calm, then catastrophe struck. And for some very uncomfortable reason it had started when her son had announced to her and her Lord of his 'intended'. Could she possibly be their doom? Is she a bad person? Why did this sense of dread suddenly creep in the atmosphere when he mentioned her?

It was all so awful, yet, she hadn't a clue as to _what_ to think of it. Well, whatever it was, she was sure they could make it through... correct? Oh, how she hoped she was right.

..:((&)):..

"Prince Keiji?"

"Yes, Crescent?" He responded.

"Lady Mya asked me to inform you to prepare. For Lord Kishiro returns tomorrow," She explained. He nodded his head at her information.

"Very well, Crescent. You may depart now," He excused her kindly. She bowed and left. He turned back to the window in which he was staring from moments earlier. He could not wait for the next moment in which Rin and himself would meet again. He was planning on going back to the village, but waited for his father to return to do that. Perhaps he would invite her to dinner? Surely she would like that. She looked so kind, so sweet. Yes, she would be the perfect wife. But first he would get to know her and then he would propose.

He stepped away from his window and walked away. He would need to prepare for his father's arrival. For the day after that he would see his Rin once again.

* * *

"So you seem to be awfully confused, my son," A female voice said in sweet sarcasm.

"I came here for a few words. Not for impudent, idiot opinions, mother," Sesshomaru remarked coldly.

"I see. So you seem to be falling for the girl," She responded, smirking in the process.

"I said nothing of the sort. Those are simply your stupid conclusions," He replied. Again, coldly.

"My, what manner is that to speak to your mother in? Surely you cannot be so cold hearted my son," She said with a teasing smile. Sesshomaru turned her back to him; prepared to walk away. Then he stopped, listening carefully to his mother's next words.

"I do warn you, Sesshomaru, watch yourself. Your to fall for this mortal like your father did. Death will have no mercy on you. You are going to die horribly, and so will she if you don't look out. Just listen: Don't be an idiot." He turned his head straight again.

"Hn." He responded and walked away.

"You may think I'm lying now. But your going to suffer, Sesshomaru. Your going to suffer like you never have before," She whispered, knowing he was long gone to hear her.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Okay. School, _very_ busy labor day weekend, laziness, and _tons_ of homework were the cause of the delay in this chapter. So sorry. And extra sorry that it's pretty short. I tried. :)**

**Alli: I kno!! _homework_ on the _first_ week! its crazy as hell! :(**

**E.Bliss: I know, I know. Well people there it was and I'm sorry if it wasn't that exciting either. Oh, yes! People that read _The Forbidden Fruit _I will update that chapter tomorrow! If not then I know half will be done so I'll definitely post it up on Friday. Either way, _it will be up_! lol.**

**Alli: okk, pie to square root of...**

**E.Bliss: Yeah she's doing homework, which _I_ should be doing too, so yeah! :) _PLEASE_ review and have a great day :)**


	4. AN!

A/N: As you all know, I haven't updated in a while. SORRY!! And I have even more bad news. I will not be able to update in an even _longer_ while because, well, because it so happens to be that IKE ruined my life!! Yes, Hurricane Ike hit my poor little innocent island :(... AND my, must be slow mom, left my precious computer, -and clothes-, all _behind_!! So...yeah! I'm lucky to even be able to give you guys at least a heads up on this... tragic news, haha. Just remember as soon as I can I will update, k? K. You all have been the most awesome reviewers in the world! Please stay that way, too :D! Take care and wishe me luck!


	5. Chapter 4!

"Master Jaken?"

"What is it Rin?"

Rin looked ahead as her hair blew with the currents of the wind. It was so windy these days, and she knew fall was just around the next road. In truth she didn't know why she had called the toad demon's name. She knew her head was nothing but a muddled brain, and, yes, she wanted to ask him a few questions. But it seemed as though her mouth worked on its own these days…

"Master Jaken… Has Lord Sesshomaru ever…," She hesitated.

"Well? Just spit it out girl!"

"Does Lord Sesshomaru intend on finding a …mate? ...," She mumbled. Rin could feel the blush coloring her cheeks. Jaken choked on air beside her.

"Such foolish questions! It's clear now that humans can be very intrusive!" But Rin could see the light pink color on his cheeks as well; though very little considering his green skin.

"Master Jaken I have been living with Lord Sesshomaru and you for over thirteen years. I think I deserve to know _some_ of the stuff going on. Or at least in the near or far future," She huffed. It wasn't her to get all defensive but, well, it was just a small question! Jeez, you think she was asking what he looked like in the bath….

"Ah!" Rin squeaked. She should _not_ be thinking that! This monthly bleeding must be making her nuts. Yeah, that was it.

"Are you going to go into the village or are you going stand there like a fool?" Jaken screeched. Rin snapped her head up, and looked in the toad's direction.

"Oh, right!" She sped to Jaken's side and proceeded to walk into the small village. It wasn't like the last one they had been to, and she felt kind of sad. She had been hoping to stop and say hello to Ami. Subconsciously she ran her fingers over the smooth texture of her comb. The dragonfly decorated comb in which she never took off now.

Rin walked into the village as she always did. Saying 'hello' to those who did so as well, and hugged some of the children she had played with on her last visits.

'_She truly does make friends everywhere she goes…' _Jaken thought as he watched Rin laughing and playing with the human children. It was one of the very few moments in where he showed the warm affection he had for her.

As Jaken continued to watch her, he couldn't seem to shake this negative feeling of foreboding. He did not know why he felt the way he did, but it was alarming; uncomfortable as well. He wanted to take Rin and leave this village, though it was ridiculous to even think such thought. They had been in this village countless of times and nothing bad ever happened. Still…

He could say he would rather be safe than sorry. Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy at all shall anything happen to Rin. And he did not want to die at this point in his life; not quite yet. Or maybe he was just being paranoid; the gut in his stomach was simply over reacting. Yeah, that was it, no big deal.

"Master Jakeeeeen?" Rin drawled the name. The toad demon barely ever zoned out, so this was new. He seemed to snap and when he noticed it was her, he gave her a mild glare.

"What now?"

"Oh, nothing, I had simply asked what Fiori was in need of at home," Rin chirped. Jaken seemed lost at first but quickly understood.

"She said she was in need of a new pot in order for the feast tomorrow evening," Jaken grumbled. Did Rin ever remember what was told to her?

"Oh, yes! Lord Sesshomaru comes home doesn't he?" Rin stated excitedly. Jaken simply nodded; the gut feeling was still there, and it was really starting to gnaw at him.

"Okay, then. Let's go!" Rin took Jaken by his staff and walked swiftly to the pottery woman; Jaken squabbling the whole way. Maybe _that_ was his gut feeling, being dragged by his staff.

Rin and Jaken were speaking with the pottery woman when three men zoomed by on horses, causing the dirt on the ground to rise like a tornado. Rin coughed as she inhaled some of it, and Jaken cursed at them while coughing as well.

"Humans! What a disgrace!" Jaken squawked. Rin shushed him for the woman and her partners were still in front of them. Coughing themselves, but still, they were there.

Rin continued on to make her purchase and soon it was done. Thanking the woman kindly, she proceeded to go look for Jaken, who seemed to have disappeared during her conversation with the saleslady.

"Oh, Master Jaken. Must you always take off? I could swear you need more looking after than I," She said to herself then giggled.

"Miss Rin?" Rin stopped as she heard her name, confusion on her face as she looked around.

"Miss Rin, over here!" Rin looked to her right and noticed the three men who were on the horses. She recognized one of them immediately.

"Keiji?" she asked smiling. He returned her smile and quickly made his way to her.

"Well this is more than a coincidence now," He joked. Rin laughed lightly.

"I suppose it is. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Never been better," she responded smiling. It was then that she noticed the two men behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know you were with your friends." Keiji turned to look behind him, and saw that his two bodyguards had brought it upon them to follow.

"Oh, no. They are, um, my bodyguards," he answered honestly. Rin's eyes bulged at the information.

"I'm so sorry! I did not know you were of royal family," she gushed and then proceeded to bow. He sweat dropped and frowned.

"No, no, please. You don't have to do that," he said while pulling her up to stand straight.

"But, yo-"

"But, nothing. I hate being treated like that anyway. It's fine. Really," He interrupted her with a smile. She simply looked at him, puzzled, and then smiled at him cheerfully.

"Okay, then. But only if it's alright with you," she responded warily.

"Of course. After all, I want you to treat me as your friend, not as you're superior," he assured her. She laughed and he seemed almost entranced with her.

"I see, okay then. So what family are you from?" she asked, changing the subject.

"My father is Lord Kishiro of the North," he responded.

"Oh so your _Prince_ Keiji?" Rin teased.

"Unfortunately, yes, I am," he groaned. Rin giggled at his displeasure.

"Oh, it's okay. Life can't be that bad being known as royalty."

"No, but it sure is annoying." Rin giggled again. And Keiji decided that they had enough of talking about him.

"What about you? What of your family?" He asked. Rin gave him a sad smile.

"I have none. My parents died when I was still very young, and it's just been me ever since," She explained silently. Keiji looked at her in shock. So she's an orphan? Life sure does have its surprises.

"I am so sorry. That must be very hard for you," He told her in a solemn tone. And just like that Rin went back to her cheery self.

"Oh, it's fine! I'm perfectly happy. You see I li-"

"RIN!" Jaken squawked. Rin snapped her head just in time to see Jaken storming towards her.

"Master Jaken! There you are," Rin exclaimed.

"Where exactly have you been you insolent woman?! I was going crazy looking for you!" He chided.

"I, well… When I saw you were no longer by my side I set out to look for you, as well. Then I ran into my friend here," Rin explained. Jaken's attention went from Rin to Keiji.

"And who exactly are you?! How dare you take Rin away just like that! You impudent human!" Keiji's bodyguards immediately went to stand in front of him, and point there swords at the toad demon.

"Master Jaken! What do you think you're doing?" Rin snapped.

"What am I doing? What am I _doing_?! Have you gone blind now?" Jaken snapped back.

"How dare you disrespect my friend? His name is Keiji and he is the prince of the North," Rin explained. Jaken looked bored.

"Come, Rin. We are leaving!" he simply ordered and turned to walk away. Rin glared at the demon's head, and then turned to give Keiji an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea he would act in that manner," Rin apologized.

"It's quite alright. Guys, it's alright now." Instantly his bodyguards relaxed.

"I suppose I have to leave now. Again, I'm so sorry," Rin replied.

"Wait! I was wondering… tomorrow my father gets back from his yearly meeting and… I was wondering if you would like to come to eat with us for dinner…," Keiji asked warily; afraid to get rejected.

"Oh. Um, I'm not sure. I'm sorry," Rin answered, apologetically again.

"RIN!"

"I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. I'll be in the village we were in last time, tomorrow. I'll see you then, okay? Bye!" Rin called out as she jogged off to where Jaken was.

"Tomorrow then," Keiji smiled.

..:&:..

"Master Jaken how could you be so rude!" Rin scolded.

"We were there to purchase important things, not make friends!" Jaken argued.

"But he was the prince of the North! Do you realize how bad you could have been in trouble?" Rin countered.

"HA!! Trouble? My Lord would have his head!"

"You still shouldn't be so rude."

Jaken huffed but didn't argue. He got a strange vibe from the prince, and he did not like it. He began to wonder if the prince was the gut feeling he had in the beginning. If that was the case he would make sure Rin would stay far away from him.

"Rin…,"

"Yes?"

"You are to stay far away from that prince," Jaken stated.

"Huh? But, why?" Rin asked, confused at his order.

"Because I said so! Now don't ask stupid questions!"

"No. You are going to explain this one to me," Rin demanded. What was Master Jaken's problem today?

"Just!... I'm not getting good vibes from him and I want you to be careful. Promise you will be careful, woman?" Rin was shocked.

"I promise." Jaken nodded. Rin was confused. Bad vibes? But since these were one of the very few moments in which Jaken showed his concern for her, she kept silent and just agreed. Mostly what really got her was the tone of his voice. Like he was afraid of something and that fear was for her.

Rin smiled warmly at Jaken and continued to walk forward. Tomorrow her Lord would arrive.

* * *

The meeting with his mother was anything but pleasant. And Lord Sesshomaru was not in the mood to be where he was. Lord Kishiro didn't seem to get the term: _shut up_. The man was constantly arguing with everyone's opinion except Sesshomaru's. Only because Sesshomaru hardly spoke and who would be stupid enough to do that?

All he wanted was to go home and see Rin. Rin? Was that really the reason? The demon was sure he was going mad. Since when did he long to see a _human_? He bit back a sigh. His mother certainly didn't help; not that she ever did. But he did expect more than what he had gotten.

Shows how much he can trust in his mother. Hell! Shows how much he can trust in _anyone_. And what of his inner demon telling him non-stop nonsense these days?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Said Lord looked up reluctantly at Lord Kishiro.

"Have you found out what is to happen with that of an heir?" Lord Kishiro questioned. Sesshomaru glared at the human. He had no right to question his decisions. Or whether they were or were not going to become a fact.

"I believe that does not concern you," He answered coldly. Lord Kishiro seemed startled and slowly recomposed himself.

"I believe it concerns everyone. For all of us have taken wives and had an heir. Everyone except you, of course." Sesshomaru began to believe that this man had a death wish. And if that's what he wanted, well who was he to deny it?

"Answer me something Kishiro," He started.

"Hm?"

"Do you like talking?" Kishiro looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if you don't stop that tongue from moving, I'll be sure to rip it out for you," He threatened.

Kishiro figured it was best to be quiet and keep his tongue. The glares, however, were kept hateful and centered at Sesshomaru.

"It was very nice to see you all again. Everyone is to depart tomorrow, am I right?" Lord Ruko stated; breaking the sudden tension in the room.

"Yes, that's correct. It is nice to know we are heading back home," Lord Tameo went along.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered in his non-caring tone, as usual.

"Then I suppose I will see you all next twelve cycles," Lord Tameo excused himself, and then was gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kishiro, until next twelve cycles," Lord Ruko Excused himself as well, and then proceeded to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like a word," Kishiro requested. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. What now? He turned to face the North Lord without answering.

"There have been rumors that you have a human in your home," Kishiro inquired.

"What goes on in my home, Kishiro, is also none of your business," Sesshomaru stated harshly. Didn't this man get the picture?

"The western lands will soon be out of your hands. Mark my words." And with that Kishiro was gone. Sesshomaru growled and held back the strong urge to follow and rip apart the human. Now was not the time to start wars.

Instead he turned sharply and sped out the room. It would take a day to arrive to his home, but he was sure as hell happy to be rid of such insolent humans. What exactly did Kishiro mean? The stupid fool didn't plan to _take_ his lands away now did he? The simple thought made him want to grin. What a stupid fool indeed.

Still, this uneasy feeling he couldn't shake. The demon knew, for sure, that somewhere in the near future, both his mother and Kishiro were somehow right.

And that did not suit well with him.

* * *

Rin looked out into the starless night. In but a few moments into the future her Lord would be there. Still she couldn't make sense of what Master Jaken had warned her about. Was the imp turning imaginary? But… _Jaken?_ Imaginary? It was impossible. He was her Lord's vassal and, as such, he needed to be sane.

Shaking her head rapidly she decided to put it off to deal with at a later time. And know that her mind was clearer; she realized that Jaken had ignored her earlier question. Why had that been? And figuring this out she decided to search for him…

"Master Jaken?" The imp turned to look at Rin. Not needing for him to respond she continued.

"Why did you not answer my earlier question?" Jaken looked confused. Rin rolled her eyes lazily.

"About Lord Sesshomaru finding a mate," she inquired.

"Agh! Are you still with that woman?!" he screeched.

"Well, yes," she answered honestly.

"Huh. You truly are nosy!"

"Well?"

"…" Jaken hesitated. In truth, the toad didn't know why his Lord hadn't chosen a mate. He had many female demons lusting after him, yet, he still took none of them. Not that they would be worthy but still! Jaken gulped as he looked at Rin's awaiting expression.

"I… Well… I don't know," he admitted. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You…don't… know," she said slowly. How could he not know?

"No. I don't know."

"Master Jaken… you aren't lying to me are you?" Jaken sweat dropped.

"Are you implying that I am a liar?"

"No! Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just… it seems impossible that you don't know something like that. I would suspect that you would know everything when it came to Lord Sesshomaru. All of those kinds of things, at least," she explained.

"Well, I do. I don't _understand_ why he hasn't chosen a mate. He's had female demons come and go," Rin tensed at that information. "But he hasn't even considered mating," he finished.

"I… see," she whispered. So he has chosen not to mate; at least, not yet. For some very peculiar, odd reason, that didn't help her any better than if Jaken would have told her Lord Sesshomaru _had_ chosen a mate. Perhaps because it meant that maybe he wanted _no one_. Rin mentally sighed. Not good.

"But he needs to choose soon. He needs an heir or the North can very well take these lands," Jaken stated. Rin looked at him in shock. The North can take these lands? But Keiji couldn't allow that! These lands were her sanctum, her life, her home! Of course, Keiji had no idea of any of this, but she could tell him… right?

And then suddenly, she didn't _want_ to tell him. She wasn't sure as to _why_, but she just did not. Maybe it was because of Jaken's warning, or something else. But she realized she didn't.

Another part of her did. So he could explain to his father that Lord Sesshomaru needed more time. Needed more time to choose a… mate? That suited her just as much as killing someone.

_"Well, I was just pondering. After all, Lord Sesshomaru is demon, and in these cases, well Rin… you have gone into heat…"_

Suki's words flashed through Rin's mind. Is that really why Lord Sesshomaru had left earlier than normal? Her monthly bleeding had started earlier, and that was the first time it had ever done that, and… it did back up that conclusion.

No. That couldn't be it. And if that be the case… how come Master Jaken wasn't far away? Okay, so that was true. It had to mean she affected him in _some_ way… right? She decided to find out.

"Master Jaken?"

"Hm?"

"When you inhale my scent… how is it to you?" Jaken's eyes almost popped out of his small head.

"Whaaaa?!" he drawled. What in the hell was that all about now? Rin just looked at him expectantly.

"I-I…W-well…Why?!"

"Because I need you to clarify something for me," she stated simply. He still looked at her as if she had grown another leg.

"Well… what exactly is it that you want to know?" It was Rin's turn to splutter.

"I-I... well... a-am I really in… heat?" she whispered.

"….Yes," Jaken whispered back.

"Is that why Lord Sesshomaru left early?" Jaken looked at her in shock. He had never considered that. But then that would mean…

"AH!!" Jaken screeched. Rin cringed at the sound.

"What is it, Master Jaken?"

"In heat… You… My Lord leaving early…," Jaken wheezed.

"Yes…?" she probed.

"You're no longer in heat are you?" he asked.

"Well, no. It's only a little bit. By tomorrow I should be done… why?"

"Unbelievable…" And with that the little toad fainted.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Oh, no, Master Jaken!" Rin panicked. What to do? What to do? What to do! Master Jaken had never _fainted _on her, ever! This was definitely getting new.

"I got it! Suki!" Running inside, Rin went to retrieve her best friend.

..:&:..

"Suki, Suki!" Suki looked up from helping Fiori in the kitchen.

"Rin! What's going on?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Master… Jaken… out on the… balcony… fainted!" she explained in between deep breaths.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down, let's go," she said. And grabbing Rin by the arm, they left the kitchen.

..:&:..

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken, wake up!" Suki yelled. When she tried several more times to wake the demon up, she simply decided to drag him to the main room.

"Who would have known that Jaken would faint?" Suki said to Rin while laughing.

"Oh, Suki, it's not funny! You should have seen my face when he actually did," Rin mumbled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But why did he faint in the first place?" Deciding that was something for another time she changed the subject.

"I'll just take it from here, Suki. Thank you so much." Knowing that Rin didn't want to talk about it, she let it go.

"No problem. Oh! And don't forget your kimono for tomorrow. You have to pick it up okay?" Suki reminded.

"I know. Thanks. Good night," Rin said smiling sweetly. Suki smiled back and disappeared through the door.

Rin gave a deep sigh and looked at Master Jaken. She wondered what made him react like that, and then wondered if she would ever get to know. Probably not, but as long as he got better she didn't mind. That much.

Rin sighed again and decided to head to bed herself. Tomorrow would be a busy day indeed. And with that in my mind she groaned.

"I forgot Fiori's pot!"

* * *

Keiji looked out into the night. He was very much looking forward to tomorrow. He looked down at the pot in which had been in Rin's hands. She had accidentally left it with the saleslady and when she caught up to him, Rin had already gone. He smiled at her forgetfulness.

He remembered the earlier events and kept replaying her laughter in his head. She was just so lovely, so innocent, and so pure in heart. He planned on inviting her to dinner the following evening and hoped his father wouldn't make any of his remarks.

Something told him his father wasn't going to approve of her, but he was going to ignore him. After all, his father was the one who had been pestering him on marriage wasn't he? So he would simply have to deal with who had chosen. If Rin chose to accept his proposal.

He smiled at the thought. Rin would look absolutely beautiful in a wedding kimono, he just knew it. And he knew she would make a perfect mother and queen. It was all so… perfect!

He simply wondered who she lived with… surely not just with the toad demon. Jaken had been the demon's name and he couldn't help but believe it sounded familiar. From where, he wasn't sure.

No matter, soon enough he would find out. Soon enough.

* * *

**E.Bliss: Guess what guys? I am back!! That hurricane was **_**hell**_**! My grandma's house was destroyed on the first floor but my mom's house is completely okay. Poor granny. Oh! but guess what?! My computer survived! My mom saved it by taking it to the second floor of her house. So that means that all my files are OKAY! (Did I mention I love that woman?! Well I DO! lol!) ANYWHO I tried to make this chapter long to kinda, sorta make up for the lost days. So sorry about that by the way. Natural disasters are beyond my mere human control :(**

**Our dearest Alli isn't present for this update. But she is alive and kickin' (Her house survived too so yay for her also! lol) She's still in Santa Monica but she will most likely be back by my next update. So don't fret loves, SHE SHALL BE BACK! :)**

**Thanks to all you guys for the reviews! Because you all are awesomess I will start answering your reviews (as I should have in the beginning!) via updated chapters! For instance you'll review on a certain chapter and i'll answer on the new, updated one! (does that make sense? ) well anyway I'm going to start on this chapter with that so you'll get it eventually :D So here we go...**

_Kurai-Tenshi of Doom: _Where can I start? Your review was awesome! I truly appreciate your kind words for me during that freakin hurricane, I felt so loved :D Your thoughts on this story make me want to cry in joy! Thanks so much! I truly, really hope this new chapter does not disappoint you, my new friend. You rock :)

_Ivy:_ I'm glad you think my story is amazing :D you are too :) Thank you for your good luck wish, it seemed to help very much. :)

_islandeyes: _Yes, a lot of people were affected by Ike, and I'm just sorry I was one of them. Thank you so much for your caring words and hopefully this new chapter goes to your liking :)

_Forme: _So did you like what happened 'next'? lol thank you so much for your review :)

_raptor-akida: _I'm glad you liked it :)

_Angelblaze2006: _Forgive me if it offended you in anyway, but if you haven't read the manga then maybe it doesn't make that much sense. And if you have then you understand that his mother doesn't really care about him (which is ridiculous, I know lol) However, thank you for your review. What was your opinion on this chapter? :)

_Irivel: _I'm glad you loved it from that point. How am I doing so far? :)

_Angel of Blood: _I thought that chapter was pretty funny too :) Rin can be so sweet and very "scary" lol Thank you for your review :)

_Sesshomaru420: _Where have you gone? :( your review made my day, especially since it was chapter 1 :) come back... please :D

**And as always, of course, please REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Admittance

**Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

* * *

He began to fidget around as he waited. It was a good that he came to the village when he did. He had accidentally forgotten, with that of always thinking about the lovely Rin, to pick up his hakama pants from Suzu. In his other hand he held the pot Rin had left behind yesterday. Speaking of which, where was she?

After all, she _had_ said she would be there, and he knew she wouldn't lie. But patience had never really been one of his better virtues. He knew he would never get mad at her; it was practically impossible. However, it was still unsettling that she had yet to get there…

"Keiji, is that you?" He turned around with a smile on his face; so she had came just as said. But when he went face-to-face with the female his smile wavered, then came back full force.

"Erina?" the female giggled then embraced her cousin at full force.

"It is so good to see you! How is aunt Mya? Is she well? And Lord Kishiro, how is he fairing? My you look so tall and handsome as well!" Keiji chuckled at his cousin's ranting. This seemed to be her specialty whenever she saw the family again.

"First off: it's good to see you as well. Second, mother is perfectly well, and so is father. And third, you don't look so bad yourself. Though you could be bit taller," He joked, earning him a light punch to the shoulder.

"You still haven't changed. Well I'm glad that everyone is good. How is the North? I gather it is under great control as well correct? After all, you have the throne now, right?" Keiji looked away in shame. He hadn't quite reached that point yet. Erina caught on to his expression quickly.

"Keiji, you still haven't married?"

"I'm not quite there yet…,"

"I cannot believe this. So Lord Kishiro is on his own? You need to fix that. For goodness sake, you should have been married off three years ago! Aunt Mya and Lord Kishiro must really love you, that, or, you've just evaded them _very_ well," She guessed. Keiji gave her a sly grin that made her roll her eyes. He simply chuckled at her actions.

"How is Haru?" She seemed to turn solemn.

"I don't really know. I haven't heard from him since twenty-four cycles ago. I don't even know if he is _alive_…," She whispered. Keiji gave her a warm expression.

Erina had taken it upon herself to move from the Northern home. This decision was made when, the love of her life, Haru, proposed to her. That was thirty-six cycles ago, and it seemed to all be going well for the couple; he was happy for his cousin, that she was living in contentment. However, that all seemed to end once Haru was chosen to head to the Eastern wars. Some demons had seemed to get troublesome along the Northern borders.

Ever since then, Haru had been gone. Erina still refused to return to the Northern home; stating that she intended to wait for Haru in _their_ home. Keiji still remembered when they argued over her staying all alone…

_Flashback_

"_Erina…?" Keiji entered the room in which his cousin was occupying. He could tell she had been crying; she hurried to wipe away the fallen tears. Erina turned to smile sadly at Keiji._

"_Hello Keiji. Is something wrong?" _

"_No. I simply wanted to speak with you." They seemed to stand in silence for a while. Erina was waiting for him to continue; Keiji was still trying to figure how to word his thoughts. He knew his attempts were going to be futile. Nothing his family has said seemed to change her mind._

"_Yes?" She inquired._

"_Erina… Will you… Please just stay here with us!" She smiled warmly at him. _

"_I can't, Keiji. I'm sorry," She whispered as fresh tears ran down her face. _

"_Why can't you? You'll be safe, and you'll have a big room, and good food. I just don't want you to be alone," He admitted. _

"_I understand you, Keiji. Now, please, understand me. None of that means anything to me. I would love to stay, but I have a home of my own now. A home where I will someday raise a family of my own as well. A place of Haru's and my own," She explained. And through the whole scene Keiji seemed confused. Could someone really willing to sacrifice anything for another person? Erina understood his muddled expression._

"_You will know one day dear cousin. Once you have someone that you love with all of what you are, you will most definitely understand."_

_End Flashback._

He hadn't been exactly sure of what she was speaking of then. But he supposed he understood a whole lot of what she meant now. He looked over at his cousin as she stared at the clouds in thought. Erina was quite the eye catcher, had he not been her cousin he would've married her. But, of course, that would be… awkward.

Erina had short, caramel colored hair; her eyes a chocolate color. Her height had been the same since she turned sixteen summers. But her figure was that of an hour glass, and he remembered how all his young friends would drool over her. It hadn't mattered to them that she was like "one of the guys". He chuckled aloud at the memories.

"What is so funny?" she asked, being pulled away from her musings.

"Oh it's nothing. I was simply remembering when we were younger. How wonderfully beautiful you were," He teased with a chuckle.

"Oh Kami. Those were definitely the times. It was so entertaining to watch all of your faces as I could climb the tallest tree and none of you could!" She went into a fit of giggles. Keiji frowned.

"That's only because you were short!"

"Oh, was not! We were the same size." Okay, she got him on that one. They laughed together, and to both it really felt like old times.

* * *

The entire mansion was in a panic, disarray frenzy. Suki didn't know what to do, preparations were so many and she wondered if they would finish on time. And she had yet to locate Rin! This was definitely getting frustrating…

"Master Jaken!!"

..:(&):..

"Hurry you fools! Lord Sesshomaru will arrive today! These things need to be done faster, you lazy mongrels!" Jaken ordered. Many of the servants and maids continued at their hasty pace; they all knew that Jaken wouldn't physically harm them. Jaken continued to squawk orders until he heard someone yell his name.

"What?!"

"Master Jaken! Where is Rin?" Jaken's eyes almost popped out of his head. He had completely forgotten about Rin!

"What do you mean 'where is Rin'?" He spat.

"Exactly as I asked! I cannot find her anywhere," She hissed.

"Well aren't you her servant?! You should know just where she is you idiot!"

"Well maybe if you would just watch her as you should, we wouldn't be in this right now, you stupid ugly toad!!"

"I will burn you alive you disrespectful, stupid woman!" They stood seething at each other while everyone sweat dropped around them.

"I want to see you try short stop!"

"Why you—"

"Suki!!" Both looked at Rin as she ran like crazy towards them.

"Finally! Rin! Where exactly—"

"No time to talk! Hurry Suki! I have to pick up my kimono and Fiori's pot before the feast tonight!"

"You mean to tell me you haven't done that yet?! Where have you been?" Suki exclaimed. Rin continued to rush and push her way through the halls.

"I overslept! I'm so sorry. But you can kick my ass later!" Suki laughed. She did it every time Rin cursed. She could tell it was serious, and it sure as hell was!

Jaken stood in the middle of the hall with everyone else, looking towards Suki and Rin's direction. What happened?

He snapped suddenly out of his confusion then realized he didn't have time to think. He looked around to look at everyone's muddled expressions.

"Get moving you lazy humans!! We don't have time to gawk like idiots!" And with that the groups went panic frenzy once more.

* * *

Keiji and Erina had been reminiscing the old times when Keiji noticed that Rin still hadn't arrived. Erina caught on to his searching gaze.

"Is there someone you are expecting?" He looked at her in confusion then nodded.

"Yes. A friend of mine that I met recently. She—"

"Oh so it's a girl! Are you positive she is a friend?" Erina teased.

"I cannot deny that I might be… interested," Keiji admitted.

"That's wonderful! So she is to come today correct? Oh I must meet her! I wonder what the woman who caught my cousin's eye looks like. She must be beautiful. For you are hard to please," She chuckled.

"I am not! I just hadn't wanted to marry," He grumbled.

"Yes, well—"

She was interrupted by the commotion that was going on in the pottery hut. Keiji and she shared a look before proceeding towards the situation. What was going on?

..:(&):..

"Please, sir. I accidentally left a pot here yesterday, and I promise that I did pay!" Rin couldn't believe her luck. She had already picked up her kimono but when she came to the pottery hut the woman from yesterday wasn't present today. So the dumb man that was here in her place believed she was lying! And to make matters worse, Suki began to yell at him! Oh why had she left it yesterday?

"Come back tomorrow! My sister will be here then, and we'll ask her then!" the big man bellowed.

"Look here you! We have an important feast to prepare tonight and curse me Kami if I let you stand in the way!" Suki yelled in his face.

"Suki don't yell at him. If you do we'll never get Fiori's pot," Rin contemplated.

"You see! The pot does not even belong to you! You're a lying peasant!" the man accused.

"No, no! I was purchasing it for a friend! She is apart of the staff in where I live and… just, please! I'm in a bit of a hurry!" Rin was beginning to grow frustrated.

"Then you bring your friend as proof!" And with that the man began to walk away.

"Why that ugly bastard—"Suki began.

"I need that pot!" Rin yelled, her patience gone. The man turned around angrily and raised his arm to strike her. Rin noticed this and waited for the impact but gasped when she didn't feel it.

"I would consider you didn't do that. Unless of course you would like your home destroyed by order of the North," Keiji threatened. He held the man's hand when he noticed that he dared to raise it against Rin.

"Keiji…," Rin whispered. Suki looked at Rin and the young man in confusion. Who was _he_? How did they know each other?

"Forgive me my liege. It will not happen again," The man spat. Keiji threw his heavy hand, grabbed Rin's, and walked away.

"But! My pot…," Rin started.

"Don't worry Rin. The woman that you had bought it from yesterday saw you talking to me. She tried to reach you before you left but she was too late and so she gave it to me," He explained. Rin looked at him in shock then smiled warmly at his kindness.

Suki and Erina followed the pair silently. Suki began to wonder what was going on between the two. And why hadn't Rin mentioned him? Erina knew that the young girl had to be the one her cousin spoke of earlier. She _was_ beautiful as she suspected, and she smiled at how he seemed protective of her already.

Keiji stopped at where his horse was, reached in the side pouch, and presented Rin with her pot. Her face beamed with the relieved smile she gave off. He smiled in return.

"Thank you so much! You are truly a lifesaver." She surprised the other three when she hugged him tightly. His shock, however, wore off as he returned her hug just as tightly. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled; a lilac bush after the rain has passed. Suki gave a light cough.

"Rin…," She inquired.

"Oh!" Rin gasped, letting Keiji go –against his will.

"Suki this is Keiji. Keiji this is my best friend Suki," Rin introduced.

"Northern prince," Suki bowed.

"Suki. But please, simply call me Keiji," He smiled and Suki nodded. Keiji saw Erina and mentally slapped himself.

"Rin, Suki, this is my cousin, Erina," He said. Both girls turned to bow at Erina.

"Oh, no, please. That's not necessary. It's very nice to meet you, however," She said taking both girls hands in a shake.

"Very nice to meet you, too. I didn't know you would be here; I'm sorry you had to see that back there," Rin apologized. Erina gave a small laugh.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just upset over the fact that the men in this village apparently have no respect," She stated.

"I completely agree. However, I think we need to go Rin," Suki said.

"Yes. It was very nice to see you again Keiji, and very nice to meet you Erina," Rin said cheerily.

"Likewise, Rin, likewise," Erina smiled.

"Wait. Rin may I ask you a question…," Keiji interrupted. Rin turned to face him as Suki continued to walk in hopes that Rin would catch up.

"Yes?"

"Will you join me for the dinner tonight?" he asked; she hesitated.

"You see… I live in the home of Lord Sesshomaru… and the house is also having a dinner in his arrival," Rin explained.

Keiji now understood. So that's why she wasn't so sad about living alone, because in truth, she wasn't. But in the home of the great Lord Sesshomaru… that was amazing.

"I had no idea. I see," He replied. "Okay then. Will you join me tomorrow night?" Rin considered this. Would Lord Sesshomaru be happy about it? Surely he wouldn't say anything; Jaken would probably be the one against it.

"I would have to ask my Lord. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind," She whispered.

"If you can will you meet me in the village nearest the North?" He asked.

"Yes. I will be more than glad to," She smiled. And before running off she hugged him and left to catch up with Suki.

"Oh, yes. You have got it pretty bad my cousin," Erina confessed with a teasing smile.

"This time… I'm not going to deny it," He responded as he watched her wave good-bye to him.

* * *

He was getting closer. And he couldn't be more relieved. It felt like centuries since he had been home; seen Rin.

'_**It has been too long.'**_

'_For once, I shall agree with just that.'_

'_**When will she become ours?' **_

That made freeze in place. Become… _theirs_? No, no. His demon seemed to have it all wrong. There will be no 'become theirs'. He would not have that.

'_**You still deny her when you clearly know she is more than just your ward.'**_

'_You will cease this idiotic train of thought.' _Sesshomaru continued to walk forward.

'_**You cannot deny yourself. I know your deepest desires. It has become more prominent that she has grown into a woman. Of perfect age to mother children… and heir, even' **_Sesshomaru growled menacingly.

'_Foolish idiot! You dare insult me on suggesting having half-breed pups?'_

'_**When it comes to Rin do you truly care?'**_

So, he did not want to admit it, but, his demon had him right there. Actually, the idea of Rin carrying his pups did not seem like such a bad image.

Damn it! He was _not_ supposed to be thinking this way. He was _not_ supposed to be _imagining_ anything! He hated humans. He hated his father for falling weak to one. He hated his half-brother for being half-human!

So why did he feel like every single day would be nothing without her? Like the simple thought of her leaving or anyone harming her sent him into seething rage. Why did he feel like every single thing he said about humans isn't half true? Half true because it really doesn't pertain to Rin. For no other human mortal would _ever_ be able to do the things Rin does.

'_**You like her demon!'**_

And for once in his life… he had nothing to say. Not because he was wordless, but because the reality of those words hit him like bolts of lightning.

He was the great Lord Sesshomaru; feared and respected tai-youkai since his father. So of course many females threw themselves at him –begging him to take them as his mate. He went to bed with many of the whores but it was only for a good fuck; nothing more, perhaps something less. He never took any of them serious, and he would be damned if he ever did.

Sesshomaru knew it had long passed time for him to mate and have an heir. But as of yet he had found no one worthy to be the Lady of the West. And that was simply how it was, but now…

It was overwhelming; the fact that he could not bring himself to hate Rin. That he could not treat her like he treated most of her kind. That he could not handle the mere idea of her being with any other male.

And so the great, powerful tai-youkai realized that, yes, he certainly did 'like' Rin.

* * *

This was bad, _very_ bad. Rin thought that things would work out fine, at least, as fine as nothing _failing_. For instance: everyone (including herself) was nowhere near ready, preparations were _half_ through, and she, for the love of all that was holy, could not find Jaken!

"Emerald," Rin called as she approached the petite woman.

"Yes, Miss Rin?"

"Have you seen Master Jaken?" Emerald shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Miss Rin," Rin frowned but gave the woman a kind smile.

"It's okay. I'll find him… hopefully."

..:(&):..

Rin began to panic. She had already checked the kitchen, the main room, her room, his own room, many of the servants' rooms, and still he was absolutely nowhere to be found. She took a moment to calm herself; taking in deep breaths at a time. Then she heard the thumping sound from several steps beside her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went to stand beside the small door that belonged to one of the small rooms in which the cleaning materials were kept.

She listened carefully; not knowing for sure if she had imagined the noise. Then the _thump_ was louder.

"Oh!" She gasped. When she opened the door she gave a sigh a relief and tried her hardest not to laugh. Inside of the room was a rope bound, thrown heap, tied beak Master Jaken.

"There you are!" While still trying not to laugh, she hurried to unbound/tie the demon. "I told you that one day this would happen Master Jaken. The staff does not like it when you order them around, and you know it," She said as she finished.

"Those idiot bastards will pay! I will have them all fired!" He seethed.

"Master Jaken there is no time! We must hurry!"

"Well what are you still doing here? Go get changed girl!" He demanded. Rin didn't need to be told twice, she left in a hurry to find Suki and hopefully be ready on time.

..:(&):..

"So are you ready?" Suki asked Rin, as she too finished getting ready. When Rin turned sixteen summers she had asked Lord Sesshomaru if some of the staff could eat with them. It was extremely awkward at first but the years give you time to grow accustomed. Still, no one ever dared to be late to the table.

"Almost, I just need to find the sash…," Rin started. She looked around until Suki giggled and tied the sash around Rin's curvy waist.

"Thank you Suki. What would I do without you?"

"You would probably be in the same situation, but with another servant," Suki giggled.

"Heaven forbid that," Rin groaned. Most of the servant girls envied Rin for the close relationship between her and their Lord, therefore, they were bitter towards her.

"There! You're all done. Oh, Rin, you look absolutely beautiful!" Suki gushed. Rin turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

Her hair cascaded down her back in long flowing curls. Her kimono flowed down to the floor, covering her feet. The colors of the West were embodied into the silk material in crescent moons that decorated her whole body. The silver and light green sash fit her perfectly around her midriff. The jade comb being the only hair accessory on her head. Stunning definitely had a whole new meaning to it tonight.

"Wow…," Rin whispered.

"And your eyes look so pretty! They seem paler but that's okay. Anyways, we have to leave, everyone is already lined up!" Suki rushed.

"Yeah… Oh, right!" Rin turned to walk out the door when she looked at Suki in the simple but cute sky blue kimono.

"Suki?"

"Yes?"

"You look so pretty! Let's go!" Suki seemed shocked but then smiled warmly at her best friend as she dragged her out the room.

Rin took her position with Suki across from Master Jaken. All they had to do now was wait until her Lord got there. The smile on her clear skinned face grew wider. Her Lord was finally coming home. The servant on one of the high floors blew the horn that indicated that her Lord was there; just beyond that simple gate.

She felt his presence before she saw him. The soothing, powerful aura he gave off as he drew closer and closer to her. And though he wore the same clothing, though he still looked exactly the same, she couldn't help but think that he was the most radiant living thing on this earth. Her smile never wavered, even as he finally came to stand right in front of her.

"Rin…," _'How beautiful' _

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back!" _'Welcome home, my love.'_

And as it always went when he returned to her, she embraced the mighty demon, and for the first time since she met him, he embraced her back.

* * *

**Alli: i am back dudes!! :D ya miss me? cuz E.Bliss did hehehe!**

**E.Bliss: Okay, okay Alli calm down child! I did miss you and I'm glad your back but don't scare away the people :)**

**Alli: are u tryin to incline anything?**

**E.Bliss: just that your awesome :)**

**Alli: oh... okay! :D Do your thing sister!**

**E.Bliss: lol anyway! Hello my awesome readers! Okay so here's the deal, this update is faster than normal (to some people lol) and I just figured I would do this because, well, you guys are all so awesome with your cool awesomness and your reviews were wonderful! So as a treat there went the fifth chapter! :) So here we go with responses...**

_Angelblaze2006: _I'm so glad you loved it! :) I know that was some stuff for Master Jaken but even he has to have his moments right? lol And if you thought that the Northern Lord was an ass wait till you read the future chapter (sorry if I made you impatient lol) As for Sesshy's feelings, well, it pretty much explained it in this chapter lol The tension will most definitely be coming, just stick with me :D Thank you for your review :)

_sansho: _Thank _you_ for your wonderful review :) I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you :)

_Angel of Blood: _Lol I've gotten that a lot :) I'm glad you loved it, what was your opinion on this one? :)

_Kurai-Tenshi of Doom: _Thanks! It's good to be back :D And well my mom is a kick butt lady but she kicks mine just as bad lol Thank your for your prayers, I really appreciate it :). I totally understand you on the mini freak-out; I do it too :D lol I'm glad you like my writing and is Sesshomaru really that nailed? lol Maybe I'm turning him into a softie haha :) Wow a sequel? Well I'm honored :) Thank you so very much for another awesome review! I hope you liked this chapter :)

_Alice: _Oh, Alice, stop that! lol you know how much I nagged and whined and I still do! haha here's the chapter for ya! hope you like it :)!

_Ivy: _Thanks so much :) Your review made me happy :D So how did you like chapter 5? :)

**And as always my wonderful readers, REVIEW please :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own this awesome series. **

* * *

'_Hurry your process, or you won't live for long…'_ The malicious voice in his head echoed in his head, until, finally, it ceased. The voice had tormented him, but he could absolutely not complain, for he himself had allowed the demon in. And now he lived in peril, humiliated and tortured by its everyday appearance. All he truly wanted was to live in a demon-free world. One where he knew his family would not be in danger, but apparently Fate was against his want. Therefore, he would simply have to take matters into his own hands.

He was not a fool, do not get him wrong. He knew he would not accomplish this desire on his own. So he had many allies; many allies that wanted, specifically, the blasted Lord Sesshomaru dead and gone. And suddenly things began to look up. Now the voice appeared again –threatening him with his own life if he did not speed up the progress. But how would he succeed so soon? He had a perfect planning that had a perfect schedule in which all would turn out perfectly. However, that did not matter now. He would have to round up things, because soon –very soon– he would have to take action and condemn all those along that bloody demon's side to hell.

* * *

"Rin! I'm so glad you could make it," Erina gushed.

"It's very nice to see you again, Erina. I do hope you are faring well," Rin greeted politely.

"Well _enough_. But please! Do come in, you are in for a grand tour," she chirped. Rin looked at her in confusion, and then turned to look at Keiji with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no clue as to what she means," he murmured. Rin giggled and hoped that Keiji would not notice the nervous edge to it. On her other side Suki hid a laugh behind a cough; apparently she had noticed. Rin elbowed her playfully.

They walked into the manor and Rin stopped in the middle of the entrance. It was all very elegant and gorgeous, though it was nothing compared to her Western home, it was marvelous none the less. A grand staircase spiraled its way to the very top. The stairs started against the left wall, directly in front of her stood an arch-shaped entrance to, what looked like, many hallways. To her right and left stood doorways that divided into different rooms as they stretched opposite each other, and it looked like they curved inward.

"Wow," she heard Suki breathe.

"You got that one right," Rin agreed.

"Well from what I hear, this is nothing compared to the Western mansion," Keiji said when he heard their awed responses. Rin looked down as she blushed.

"Well… Your home is not so simple either. In fact, it is very lovely, a job well done by the common humans," Rin answered politely, hoping that she would not offend him with the 'human' part.

"Oh? You speak as if you were anything but," Keiji teased. She smiled brightly at him, relieved that he took no offense.

"In a house full of demons, you sometimes forget," she joked. He chuckled at her response. He knew she did not mean offense with what she said, but he could not help but wonder what her perspective was. If, though she was human as well, she considered herself on that of the demons' side. A 'them against us' sort of situation. It overwhelmed him a bit, but it was not much to alter his adoration for her.

"I'll bet you do," he chuckled.

"Come, come, come. There is not much time, dinner will get here in the blink of an eye," Erina rushed. Rin giggled at her impatience as she went to follow.

The whole manor was beautiful. The garden, the rooms, the four surrounding fields, the stables, they were all organized and kept clean. Everything almost seemed to… sparkle! However, it seemed odd that there was not one demon in the Northern residence. Not that she was only looking out for demons, but there were almost _always_ demons in the great Lords' homes. She simply thought it to be odd. She kept walking behind Erina as the woman explained every detail there was to know of everything they passed: great paintings, ancient artifacts, and a few weapons that belonged to history-marked ancestors. Rin and Suki would giggle as several times Erina and Keiji would argue over something that "she had said wrong".

"Keiji why can't you just admit you're wrong? That is not how the legend went!" Erina huffed.

"For obviously the same reason _you_ can't admit your wrong. And father told me the entire story millions of times!" he argued.

"No, you are w-"

"Prince Keiji, Lady Erina," interrupted a servant's childish voice.

"Yes?" Erina grumbled.

"The Lord and Lady are waiting for you at the dinner table. It shall be served shortly," the servant replied.

"Alright, thank you Momo," Keiji dismissed kindly. Momo bowed and left shortly after, leaving the four adults to gather their selves and report to the eating room.

"Shall we?" Erina asked, already leading the way. Rin and Suki giggled as an annoyed Keiji ushered them along. Keiji placed his hand on the small of Rin's back and Rin's giggles died down as the picture, which had been flashing through her mind all morning, flashed briefly once more. She tried her hardest to conceal her blush, but, apparently, it was beyond her control…

_Rin walked down the hallways in search of her Lord. He had left the dinner table as soon as it was declared over. She knew that, no matter how many times they all ate together –and that was beyond hundreds of times –, he was still uncomfortable. She knew exactly how he might have been thinking: 'this is a dishonor to my person'. Giggling as she walked, she continued her search._

_It was bedtime, so the servants were making their finishing touches on whatever had to be cleaned or made up, and hurry to get a much needed night's sleep. She had looked for her Lord in many places: the library, his room, his study, Jaken's room, and many other locations. But, for the love of her, she simply could not spot him. _

'He's probably avoiding me.'_ She thought sadly. And then suddenly it dawned on her. She turned around in her step to find the great demon, and calmly made her way to the Eastern fields. _

..::(||)::..

_He knew she had been searching for him. He could hear her requests on his whereabouts to several servants. He could feel her disappointed aura circling around her as she looked through all the places she believed he would be. So he stopped in the Eastern fields of his mansion, and waited patiently for her arrival. _

_He could not explain, for the love of Kami, why he became instantly relaxed at her approach and completely engrossed in her voice as she spoke. _

"_You are quite the hard person to find," said Rin as she walked over to his side. He did not turn to look at her but she knew he heard –how could he not?_

"_Hn," he grunted silently. Rin rolled her eyes but smiled. She sat down on the grass and peered up at the full moon, which seemed awfully bright that night. She wondered why he had chosen to come to this certain location. _She_ knew her reasons for going there –it was the place where they had been alone many times. But why had he been there? She would have guessed that his study or the library would have satisfied him plenty._

_Sesshomaru stared ahead and reveled in her scent. Subconsciously he had arrived at this place, and though he could not explain it, he felt the immediate peace at being in this certain spot. His demon growled in satisfaction at being there, however, _that_ annoyed him a bit. Eyes rolling to the side, he studied Rin carefully. She seemed to be completely at ease; her aura containing no hint of discomfort, awkwardness, or fright, just… just peaceful ease. Before he could think it through, he found himself speaking._

"_What are you thinking?" he asked. He stiffened as it processed through his mind what he had said. It was not his business, even though he had to admit –he _was_ curious. Rin looked at him in wide-eyed wonder. He was going to tell her to forget it, but she spoke before he could._

"_Well, not about much really. I suppose just about random things. About Suki and how she's always picking arguments with the other servants," she giggled at the memories. "About how Jaken is getting to old for surprises… about where you and I are now. About… how lucky I am, because not many people know the great people I do, met the people I've met… have the great Lord I have. This life where I could picture to take place nowhere else, at least not as perfect, and I know that I would certainly not give it up for anything or anyone. " Sesshomaru looked at her in his normal stoic way, but inside he was struck with shock. She thought she was… lucky? And, once again, he could not explain the rush of delight that passed through him at that bit of information. Yup, he was most definitely out of character as of late._

_First, he was noticing the change in her now woman curves. His demon voice was becoming more insistent on making her 'theirs'. And he finally admitted that she did intrigue him, that he liked her even. That bit of realization took him five summers to actually acknowledge it. He knew she pulled him to her as more than a savior when she turned sixteen summers. But as far as her feelings went, he couldn't be too sure. She was good at concealing things; thanks to him –he had taught her well. _

_But the reality of things is that he understood her words just perfectly. For he could not picture his life without Rin in it, whether if it was covering his vassal in flower crowns or exhausting the toad with her good deeds and, sometimes, disobedience. He nearly chuckles every time Rin exasperates Jaken, but, as he is, he suppresses it._

"_If you don't mind, Lord Sesshomaru, but… what are you thinking?" She knew she was pushing her luck, but she figured it would not hurt to at least try._

"… _I'm thinking over your words. I never knew you thought so highly of this home. Though, I will admit, it would not be so great without you residing in it." Rin did not know what to be shocked about; the fact that he actually did answer, or, the words his answer contained. Both were unbelievable, so did it matter?_

"_I… Thank you. But I am not of much importance, my Lord. The servants perhaps are more important than I am. I'm simply a human taking residence in your home. No big deal," she whispered. By then she had stood up and her long hair cascaded around her face; hiding it. Rin began to think of the words she and Jaken had exchanged. How her Lord would soon have to mate and provide an heir for his lands; how soon she would not matter as much as he claimed her to matter at this moment. So… what was the point then? What was the point in floating in clouds of bliss… if she would soon become unimportant? As unimportant as the child that he would always see in her. _

_She had failed to notice the tears than ran down her face. It seemed that it hurt her more than she thought. But, then again, she was not surprised; she was simply an orphaned human, and he was a great dog-demon –ruler of the Western Lands as well. A great dog-demon that she had so unconditionally and stupidly fell in love with. It was so beyond her reach that she questioned herself why she had even _dreamed_ of such things. It was impossible, and he loathed humans. Her tears ran heavier now, and she gasped._

_Sesshomaru had cupped her face in his hands. He stared at the tears in envy and loathing. Envy because they were permitted to so freely run down her face, caressing her cheeks as they went, some even sliding through her slightly parted lips and entering her mouth. Loathing because they were a sign of her distraught, and though they caressed her face ever so gently, they absolutely did not deserve the right to spill from her beautiful soft eyes. He saw a lone tear slipping, getting ready to slide itself between her luscious lips, and, without thinking, he captured it with his own lips. Rin gasped as his mouth landed just a few inches above hers, her head seemed fuzzy and she could not understand what was happening. She leaned into him lazily; feeling like a drunk who had just went through three jugs of Sake. _

_When he pulled back he looked into Rin's eyes, noticing they looked a bit dazed, and he suppressed the urge to chuckle once more. His mind was screaming in his head –demanding to know what exactly what the meanings behind his intentions were or if he had truly lost it. His demon growled in pleasure, and, yet again, he was in complete unison with his demon. He hated humans, yes, but Rin was impossible to hate, and never, in a million years, would he hate her. _

_Rin looked at him and, for the first time, saw that his face was not cold or hard. In fact, he looked at her with soft eyes; for once letting her know exactly what he was feeling: adoration somewhat, a bit of longing, and, what she thought to be, wanting. Whatever had happened to his cold demeanor? His big, bad dog-demon façade? Wherever it had gone off to, she could not complain. It was as if her dreams had come alive; how many times had she longed for him to caress her this way? How many times had she dreamed of his lips on hers, or in this case above hers, but on her face nonetheless? She could not even remember. Though she was pretty sure that was his fault; the remembering part._

_They continued to bore into each other's eyes and she could feel him leaning closer to her, his destination was directly towards her lips, she could tell. Her eyes went from his lips to his eyes as they were no more than an inch apart now. He hovered slightly, letting his lips linger there; teasing. She almost whined but held it in. They were so close; what could possibly go wrong?_

"_LORD SESSHOMARU!" And if she could kill Jaken, without feeling terribly guilty about it and tearing up afterwards, by the love of Kami, she sure as hell would. She could not be sure, because he instantly went back to his stoic way –erasing any emotion or evidence of emotion from his face entirely, but she thought she heard Sesshomaru growl. She sighed as she turned to face what Jaken was screaming about. The next thing she knew she was laughing so hard her sides hurt._

_Jaken's webbed foot was stuck on the saddle of Mo, Rin's vanilla pudding colored mare and Jaken's worst enemy. Mo never liked Jaken; she bit him the first time he tried to touch her, and kicked him every time he went anywhere near her. Now, she supposed he tried to get her to tie her up. Apparently that did not sit well with Mo. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru, please! Spare me and help a humble servant!" he screamed as he was dragged by right in front of them. Sesshomaru simply grunted and leaned against the tree, not admitting, but enjoying the toad demon's torment. Rin giggled a bit more then felt bad for Jaken's condition. _

"_Alright, Mo, come on girl!" Rin called out and clicked her tongue to call the mare's attention. When the mare approached her, she giggled then looked behind her to check on Sesshomaru. She smiled sadly at his retreating back._

Even at that precise moment Rin giggled. Earning a raised eyebrow from Suki, who apparently was the only one who heard. Rin could not believe how close she had been to kissing her Lord. It was the only thing that ran through her mind all day; a replay button that had been pressed. She remembered entering his study this morning to ask him if she could attend dinner with a friend; purposely leaving out the fact that it was the Northern Prince. She knew how the Northern Lord and Lord Sesshomaru disliked each other. He had hesitated but grunted his approval and instructed Rin for Suki to go with her as well.

She remembered how hard it was to not blush when she first saw him that morning. It was embarrassing and the entire time she was hoping the floor would swallow her whole. She focused on the task at hand and deciding to blush about all of that later. Suki walked by her side as they continued down the same halls, and many more, to the dining room.

Rin looked at the grand table before her with the many tables she was used to seeing by now. The Lord and Lady were already seated at the far end of the table and waited patiently for their arrival. They were seated and promptly served their food. Greetings were exchanged, bows from both Rin and Suki, and before they knew it –small talk had already begun.

"Now, what is your name, dear?" Lady Mya asked kindly. Rin swallowed before she answered.

"Rin, my Lady," she said politely.

"Ah, that is a lovely rare name. But for a girl like you it most definitely fits," Lady Mya complimented.

"I thank you very much, my Lady. You are too kind," Rin replied.

"How did you stumble across such a polite young girl, Keiji?" Lady Mya asked, shocked her son had brought with him such a well-mannered woman.

"Well… that's exactly how it happened, mother," Keiji grinned. Rin giggled as she got what he meant.

"Oh? I'm not catching on," Lady Mya admitted.

"I literally stumbled across her. I wasn't really watching where I was going and I bumped into her –sending the poor girl onto the ground," he explained.

"Oh, come on. I told you plenty of times –it is okay," Rin sighed.

"Yes, well, you were always known for being the blind one in the family," Erina joked.

"I remember clearly when he was a boy and always used to constantly bump into things," Lord Kishiro added with a chuckle. Apart from all the rumors Rin had hear about the Lord, he seemed harmless to her; nice, even. She giggled along with the others as Keiji crossed his arms and huffed.

The rest of the evening went by fast, and before Rin knew it, they were departing and saying their farewells. She, Suki, and Keiji now found themselves walking towards Ah-Un; Rin knew her Lord would send the two-headed dragon, and she was thrilled. She had not ridden them in a while, and being airborne seemed like a good idea at the moment.

"That was fun! Your family is very kind. I hope to spend time with you all again," Rin said, letting the wind muss her hair; loving the feel of it.

"I hope to have you there again, as well. It was very cheerful at the table today. Completely different from the… I suppose _saddening_ is a good way to put it, aura. Erina's husband was ordered off to the war and she mourns for him deeply even though she tries to hide it. So it was good to see her laugh and smile truly tonight. Thank you," he told her.

"That's so sad. Poor Erina she must be devastated. That must be a horrible feeling being far, far away from your loved one; your other half. She hides it pretty well. I feel so bad for her now… oh, please don't thank me. _I_ should be thanking _you_," she returned.

"You're the one who put the smiles back in my dear cousin," Keiji challenged playfully.

"You're the one who invited me to _your_ home," she played along.

"Alright, how about this –we thank each other and get along now?" he chuckled.

"You have yourself a pact," Rin giggled. She held out her hand to Keiji and they shook in a deal. Except, when it was time to let go, Keiji kept her hand in his and slowly laced their fingers together. Rin was stunned she did not know how to answer to this kind of situation; all she knew was that it felt wrong. But she figured it was just a friend gesture right? Keiji did not look at her like _that_, did he? Keiji waved off her silence and walked with her, hand-in-hand, to Ah-Un.

As they got nearer, Rin found herself completely lost. One side of her said this was wrong; told her to pull away. Another said that this was just an act of friendship; that she had nothing to worry about. Truth was –she did not know who to listen to exactly. Halting when she felt a tug on her hand, she turned to look at Keiji in confusion.

"I want to talk to you real quick," he said. She thought about it for a few seconds then figured that it was harmless enough.

"Suki, go get Ah-Un ready please? I'll be there in a minute," said Rin.

"Okay," replied Suki. She gave Rin a meaningful look before turning away and heading towards the dragon.

"Yes?" Rin asked. Still a bit uncomfortable as she looked at their hands; entwined still. It bothered her mostly that their hands fit perfectly together. As if they were made just for the other. She filled the gap between his fingers exactly and she began to wonder.

'_I've never known what loving another man was like… it's obvious because I've always lived in the Western Lands, where it's mostly full of demons. But, I wonder, is this what it feels like to be with another man? Not just the perfect, godly-like Lord Sesshomaru… but another handsome, well-mannered human male? Was this the way it was supposed to be if I had lived in human society? Would Keiji have been the one for me? Does… does he still qualify as the perfect one for me?' _she pondered as she continued to look at their hands.

Rin had never second-guessed herself. But how could she not? In a situation like this? Wouldn't others normally second-guess themselves as well? True, she loved Lord Sesshomaru –Kami, with all of her heart. However, Keiji seemed more… appropriate. She had a less likely chance to get shunned by Keiji; both being humans, of course. Could she learn to love Keiji… like that? She was positive she could. But the better question here was… would she allow herself to forget about Lord Sesshomaru? _Could_ she even be capable of that? She doubted she could.

"I had a nice night… with you," he said, pulling her closer.

"Yes, I did too. The food was delicious, you were all so kind –thank you," she replied, looking at his face. And it wasn't like Keiji was not good enough, but she really did not know how to handle a situation like this; if he does end up feeling for her the way he leads on to. She knew she could not turn him away; the guilt would be too much for her.

"Well, besides that, yes. What I really meant was… I really liked the way you looked… at my table, in my home, with my family. It is an unforgettable picture," he whispered, raising their laced hands to his heart. She could feel it beating under hers.

"Oh… I… thank you?" she implied nervously and he chuckled. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. To Rin's disbelief, it felt… nice. And it was then that she knew that she had to go… or else this would not end up well.

"I have to go. My Lord will have wanted me home by now. Thank you so much for everything, it was wonderful," she mumbled.

"Alright, then. Will we be able to do this again?" he asked. Hope was shining dominantly above all other emotions in his eyes. Rin gulped, she really did not think that was a good idea.

"Yes. It would be my pleasure. However, I really must go," she whispered, urgently now. Keiji nodded then captured her in a hug. Rin was overwhelmed at the fact that, to her, it felt good to be in his arms. She hugged back, hesitating.

Keiji pulled back and smiled warmly at her; Rin smiled back. She let him go but he held fast and, before she knew, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. _That_ should not have made her stomach tingle. His arms should not have made her feel relaxed. Their hands, entwined, should not have looked so perfect. This entire situation should not make her feel like… like… like as if this is what it would have been like had she not known Lord Sesshomaru. She sighed as he held her head, stroking her hair, and kissed her once more. She knew that this would most likely end bad.

And she was right.

She was right because, there, in Keiji arms –his lips on her forehead–, an angry ferocious growl was let loose and she knew that this entire situation was wrong indeed.

* * *

**: Okay, so you must be thinking I'm the most horrible writer in the world. I don't blame you. But I do have an excuse... Um... Uh... okay, so there's no excuse! I'm terribly sorry for this ridiculously late update; it's unforgivable. But even though it is I _hope_ you can forgive me, so sorry :( **

**Alli: i dont mind! i was readin it while u were writin it! :))**

**: Alli, you are not helping!**

**Alli: O... sorry :)**

**: (sigh) okay so I have a few words to say. I'm not sure when my next update is going to be -losing school credits and trying to regain them is hell- so I know it will be a while but not a month! So don't worry :) Maybe a week or two but it will be sooner; I promise. But it won't be updated during Christmas break, that said _Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! _I hope everything goes well for everyone and that you get lots of presents ( I know I won't lol) Okay so I guess that's all... On To Review Replies!:**

_Angelblaze 2006:_ Well I do feel sort of bad for making Jaken go through all of this, but, I'm afraid there will be more lol. Yes, Sesshy would have made that village disappear in 1-2-3 ;) He's getting quite fond of her, don't you think? :D lol. Thank you so much for your wonderful review, my friend. I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)

_Alice:_ Aww, gee, Alice! lol. You're too kind sweetie XD Thanks so much, your great :) I'm not sure if I fixed the typo but I'm pretty sure I already told you haha! I'm sorry for the anticipation AND for the late update :( Hope you liked this one though :)

_raptor-akida:_ Thanks you for your review! :) i'm glad you liked it :) sorry for the late update; I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Kurai-Tenshi of Doom:_ Yes, it did take him long enough, but not to worry! For he seems to be getting along pretty well don't you think? ;) Love is quite the hassle, you're right :) Well I had a bit of writer's block, so, sorry about that ^^' :) Simple pleasures make up life! You must have them, they're awesome! lol. Well your penname will continue to pop up as long as you stay with me :D Terribly sorry for the late update by the way; I hope you enjoy this chapter, my friend. :)

_New Fan:_ So you left me two reviews, correct? :D Thank you so much for them, my new friend; I appreciate that you truly enjoy my story :) My apologies for the late update and I hope this chapter does not disappoint you :)

_Angel of Blood:_ :D :D :D Your review made me giddy (ha ha "giddy" lol) I'm so glad you liked it! I tried my best with that ending, especially since I knew things needed to bump up a bit ;) It was an honor to have made your day :D I believe that's the first time anybody has told me that.. it felt great! lol. I hope this chapter goes to your liking; So sorry for the late update! :)

**And okay, so, maybe I don't deserve your reviews... but I would really, really, really appreciate it if you did anyway :) Review... please! **


	8. Chapter 7: Situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, so sad, I know. loll!**

**Quick Note: Okay, so, sadly, there is a ((filler chapter)) warning. Writer's block is a majore bitche, sowwy :(. I hope it's not too bad ^_^'**

* * *

"I really do wish you would stop," Suki exclaimed, exasperated. Rin stood in front of her, pacing and fidgeting like a mouse in a cage. Suki had seen the entire exchange between her and their Lord. He had growled so ferociously that Suki could have taken Ah-Un and fled. But, alas, she absolutely could not do that. Call it a sense of foreboding, if you will, but she _knew_ this would happen. She _knew_ that the result in Prince Keiji's fondling would cause a ruckus. But had she the sense enough to point these things aloud? No! Because she was an idiot like that.

Fear had paralyzed her entire body as her Lord strode forward, looking more dangerous than ever, and she almost felt like running over to the Northern Prince to yell at him to run! But _noooo_, he stood there like a fool. Looking fearless into her Lord's eyes and she knew that the prince was masochist. Love really did blind you. So her Lord looked maliciously at the Prince's retreating back, and, as Rin made her way towards Suki, he practically hissed at her that she would ride with him. Suki was to take Ah-Un back to the Western Lands. She _knew_ it!

"What do you expect me to do, Suki? For if you have a better way to help me calm my nerves, then by Kami please tell me!" Rin practically screeched. Suki stood there, staring at Rin through a wide-eyed expression. Rin had never snapped at her, _ever_. In fact, Rin had never snapped at _anybody_. Well, maybe Jaken, but did he really count? He tormented her just as bad. The thing here was that Rin had just snapped at her. Really, truly snapped at her. Suki bowed her head and chewed on her lower lip. Obviously Rin was really angry, so she would take the warning, keep her mouth shut, and not say a damn word.

Rin saw as Suki silenced herself and let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn't that Suki was getting on her nerves –Rin was getting on her _own_ nerves– but… damn it! She hadn't meant to snap at her the way she did; the guilt had started to spread through her now –gnawing at her mind and forcing her to apologize. She was not about to disobey it; this _was_ her best friend after all.

"Suki… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you in that manner. Please forgive me," Rin whispered, silently begging that she would accept. Suki scoffed then chuckled; she picked up her head and raised an eyebrow at Rin. She continued to chuckle softly.

"You know you do not have to apologize. After all, I'm simply the servant, so you have the _right_ to yell at me anytime you wish to," Suki answered, no form of accusation in her voice.

"Suki you know I… that is _not _how it goes. You know that I do not see you in that way at all. So, please, do not ever say that again," Rin whispered fiercely. Suki was startled at the force behind those words and she knew that, from now on, the words she had just spoken would never fall from her lips again. Yup! That is how scared she was.

"I promise," Suki affirmed. Rin nodded and continue to pace in frustration.

"So… what exactly did he say?"

"Oh, Suki! If only that were the case. It was agonizing; it was exasperating the entire time," Rin whined. Suki suppressed the urge to whistle.

"That awful? But what did he tell you?" she pressed on.

"Nothing," stated Rin. Suki frowned. If Rin had not wanted to tell her about it she shouldn't have gotten Suki hyped up for nothing.

"Rin why get me excited if you were not going to tell me anything?" Suki sighed. Rin looked puzzled, then she understood.

"What? No! Suki I meant that literally. Throughout the entire time he said absolutely _nothing_," she explained. Suki let her jaw drop and her eyes widen.

"_Nothing_? Nothing at all?" insisted Suki.

"Nothing whatsoever. Until the end when we began to make our way home, and after he destroyed the northern bamboo field," Rin responded with a shudder.

"Oh, hell. You have to tell me what happened now. Tell me everything," Suki begged as she took Rin by the hand and sat her next to her on the floor. Rin rolled her eyes playfully but she knew she would tell her no matter what.

"Okay, when we left I knew not to ask any questions. I was too terrified to in the first place; I had feared for Prince Keiji's safety, too. It was when we arrived to the bamboo field that I became confused...

_Rin stepped off the youkai powered cloud gracefully. She looked at her surroundings in confusion. Why were they here? She turned to look at her Lord only to be struck with minimal fear as he held his sword in his hands; energy crackling around it as it did when he was preparing to attack. Surely he wasn't going to kill her... right? Rin took deep breaths to calm her sudden nerves. Her Lord wouldn't off her this way. Not so disgracefully._

"_Dragon Strike." She heard those two words and remained still. He tilted the sword and sent the blue lightening currents to the side of her. Immediately demons responded to the powerful aura, charging towards the source of power. Of course, they did not know who they dealt with, but these weren't demons with common sense. No, just blood crazed multicolored creatures. She looked on in pity and horror as her Lord slaughtered every single creature that foolishly went his way. _

_She felt stupid for thinking, at times like these, that even now he looked beautiful. Beautiful even in this lethal, destructive rampage. Of course he showed no sign of anger, sadness, or any other emotion. But Rin knew better, after all, actions speak louder than words. She stared as the last of an ogre demon was beheaded, and flinched. She looked at his back, boring her eyes into it, begging him t turn around and look her in the eye. Give her an explanation of some sort of his actions._

_She walked forward one step before she heard the hissing, gurgling growl from above her. She looked up slowly, fearing the worst, and her fears were confirmed. A lizard demon leaned over the limb of the tree, looking at her through blood-thirsty eyes. He opened his disgusting, foul smelling mouth and flicked his tongue towards her; she whimpered as she grimaced. He croaked a last awful sound then lunged so fast, she did not have time to scream._

_She waited for the impact, waited to feel it's incisors sink into her delicate skin. But it never came. She cracked open her eyes and caught the sight of her Lord sheathing his sword. His back turned to her once more, though in the opposite direction. She looked at him with wide eyes now. If he hadn't struck when he did, she would have been a goner for sure. But she knew he would never leave her to die that way... right?_

_He wanted to growl. He wanted to slash millions of double the amount of demons he had slaughtered in just a few seconds. These had not been enough. The fury still rolled around in his mind and he fought back the demanding control of his demon. Now was not the time to lose control in that manner. He thought in frustration that, no matter how much she had been able to anger him, he still could not allow her to die. He could have scoffed at the mere thought. She persisted of his protection even in times of his anger._

_He knew he should not be mad at her –no, not her. The stupid, idiotic human who dared to put his hands on her. He had never heard his demon roar with so much rage before in his life. So troubled was his demon, that he wondered if this had the slightest bit to do with simply just "liking" her. His demon had clawed forward with so much force that he decided this was more than just a simple attraction towards the small female. He grimaced at the fact that was practically scowling in his face: since when had he decided to fall for a human? He breathed in her enticing scent and his disgust evaporated into nothing. What had happened to him? The almighty Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands... fell for a _human_? Preposterous!_

_He held still as he felt two small arms wrap around him in a backwards hug. When did her arms become so welcoming to him? When had her hold become so... alluring? He relaxed absurdly in her arms. Letting the warmth of her sweep him into a blissful peace. _

"_Thank you," she whispered urgently. As if trying to convey a stronger message. Not a simple 'thank you' for the passed event, no, a thank you for every single thing he had done for her. She wanted him to remember that she regretted nothing. He let out an extremely silent sigh. What was she doing? What were her intentions with him? He was this careless demon, who could _once_ determine exactly what he wanted, now... he was a turmoil: flipping and twisting with each new overwhelming sensation she brought upon him. _

_Her face flashed in his mind. Her face when she was in the arms of the damn human. He suppressed the anger that began to build once again, and focused more on the look of her face. She had looked as if at ease; on the other hand she looked... guilty. As if that had been what she once needed but no longer wanted. That look had confused him beyond comprehension. What could she had possibly needed from that despicable man? What did she want so badly now that she gave that despicable man up? His mind was as clear as a jigsaw puzzle._

"_So... you have decided?" he asked simply, uncaring, though on the inside, he was anything but. He knew she knew what he meant. He had once told her that, if she so wished it, she could rejoin her human society. She could live among her people once more, where she truly belonged and fit, leaving this surly mythical world behind. Rin did not deserve to be in the middle of demon wars, death fights, or blood spills. No. She was far too delicate, and innocent, to witness these things. And alongside him, she would most definitely see just that. He felt her stiffen at his question, then the pressure of her holding on harder._

"_There was never a decision to make," she whispered. He couldn't possibly think that, because she shared one comforting moment with another human male, she would want to run off with him. She felt her stomach tingle when Keiji's lips were placed on her forehead, but felt ablaze when Sesshomaru even _touched _her. Keiji's arms made her feel relaxed, but Sesshomaru's embrace had made her feel whole. There was very little comparison between the two men. She knew Keiji was the one for her. But she knew that her Lord was the one she most definitely wanted, no, _needed_. _

"_You may join your world once more. Nothing restrains you." How his demon, and himself, wanted opposite of just that. He wanted to restrain her, keep her at his side until the end of her days. He thought hard on what his choice was to cause him or where it was to lead him. But, without Rin, surely that would be nowhere or nothing pleasant. He reluctantly admitted to this. Knew exactly what would be the price if he truly let her go. So, then, why offer the choice? He had a pretty good idea why, because no matter what, he knew she would not leave him. He did not know whether to consider that a good or bad thing._

"_Lord Sesshomaru... do you bid me away?" Rin flinched as she heard the pain in her own voice. But mostly because it was a haunting idea; her Lord wanting her gone was possibly more than she could ever bear. She knew she would not last long without seeing his handsome face, the inside of the Western Home, or her best friend Suki. It would leave her in such a devastating state, such an immense depression, that perhaps it would be the very end of her life. _

_She said nothing as he turned in her arms, her own never leaving his mid-section, and hesitantly held her in his own embrace. He seemed uncomfortable at first, but slowly began to relax in the rare hug. She felt when the tension and rigidness left his body, and she allowed a smile to spread across her face. He lightly set his chin atop her head and she understood his message quite clearly._

"_You are to go nowhere, but where I go."_

"My Kami, Rin. It cannot be...," Suki whispered. She looked at Rin through surprised eyes. Every single detail set her into a tight, stiff position. Almost like a violin string pulled too tightly and she burst when she came across understanding.

"You... _fell in love with our Lord?_" she gasped. At that moment Suki wanted to slap herself stupid. The signs were as clear as day, yet she was as blind as a bat to see them. The entire Western Home probably knew of this and she knew had no idea of any of it. Well, she thought that maybe it had been some sort of admiring infatuation.

Everyone responded to their Lords with high respecting regards, right? Some more insanely than the normal but like it nonetheless. Perhaps some went way beyond simple admiration or high respect.

"Suki, keep it down! That is the end of the story," Rin replied. She was blushing probably redder than ever. She would have figured Suki to have long ago discovered it, but obviously some weren't as smart as others.

"So, in other words, Lord Sesshomaru was... _jealous_?" Suki asked in amazement. The two girls stared at each other for a long moment and burst into giggles.

"I believe that is impossible. He does not seem as the "jealous" type," Rin confirmed. Suki giggled more but then became slightly serious.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Lord Sesshomaru was jealous." The room fell into complete silence as they thought this over. It was impossible, she said... but as of yet, the Lord had not proven _anything _impossible. Rin gasped in alarm. A smile, closely reflecting the beaming brightness of the sun, spread across her face; hope rising in her immensely.

* * *

It was amazingly shocking how life could turn around. All it sometimes took was a twenty-summers aged human female for some. The great tai-youkai could not remember a day in his long, power hungered life before the day that Rin stumbled into it, in where it was so hectic. Never before had he felt insecure or overthrown by the petty emotions that struck through humans on a day-to-day basis. He had looked down on them and rendered them disgusting for the simple gesture of such absentminded actions, and now...

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps, rolling his eyes to the side as he waited. The aura had been hitting him, as well as the scent, for a while now. He had been hoping that his half-brother's deceased woman would have changed her mind and stopped following him. The dead priestess had always struck him as a sort of bad omen. She had led his brother into the fifty summers of sleep, to his heartbreak, to his never ending unhappiness –all in which Sesshomaru cared naught for. His half-brother's foolishness was rewarded with the deserved consequences. However, though it brings not one shred of concern to Sesshomaru, the half-breed seems to love tormenting himself. Roaming the world with what seems to be the reincarnation of his ex-lover while having said lover trail behind him. How pathetic.

He watched as one, then another, Soul Collector entered the clearing. His eyes observed the white, fish-like serpents in disgust. He continued to wait impatiently for the dead priestess to show up. Her scent grew stronger and stronger as she neared, and he repressed the urge to crinkle his sensitive nose at the dirt, decaying scent. She stepped into the clearing, a few more Soul Collectors surrounding her, looking as young as she had fifty summers ago. It was evident how her beautiful looks made her badly wanted in her time. But to the great Lord Sesshomaru, who could see and smell the proof of her nonexistent life force, she is as easily bypassed as a slug.

"Sesshomaru," she addressed informally. He narrowed his eyes at her casual use of his name. True, they had bumped into each other on more than a few occasions, but nothing for her to get comfortable with. He simply continued to look at her, addressing her silently.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded. He lifted an eyebrow in amusement. He did not know what surprised him more; the fact that she demanded something of him, or the fact that -for once- he had no clue as to what she was speaking of.

"I fail to understand what you are speaking of," he replied back harshly. She staggered back in surprise at the fact that he responded. She went to him in _hopes_ that he would speak to her, but went instead with _knowledge_ that he was not going to –that is, until now.

"Y-you...," she stuttered and then began once more, having collected herself. "I have received word on the handlers of hell. Well, not word directly said to me of course, but... I suppose rumors could be another thing to call them. You plan to destroy the Northern Lord?" He stared at her in his normal stoic way, but on the inside he was quite upset. For one, who was she to come demand answers from him? She was no one to him. For two, what was is it to her?

"That is none of your concern, miko," he answered coldly. She flinched at the icy tone of his voice.

"No, probably not. But your fate is well written. This, of course, is only truly known to the dead. The fact that I am here states that I am only half dead, therefore I only know half of your story. Leave Rin be; leave her to live among her own. For you will only cause her harm and deep grief. If she is someone you car of surel-"

"Whether Rin will be caused grief by me or not is also none of your concern. The fact of which status your life has taken is none of _my _concern. You have lived your life, miko, and you have wasted it foolishly. Do not interfere with such ridiculous statements, or you shall experience the true settings of hell." He walked off, leaving the dead priestess to glare after him.

His half-brother's women had no reason to come after him with such absurd words. Especially the ones who are no longer living. Her words, however, continued to gnaw at him. Hurt Rin? In what manner? Why would he ever? A demon hunt to scare her like the other day, possibly. But to cause her physical or mental harm was out of the question. It was practically impossible.

His thoughts floated back to the night he went to retrieve Rin. The way that pathetic human had his hands on her. The way his lips caressed her face in ways that he could not bring himself to do... at least, not just yet. There had never been a time that he so wanted a humans blood to spill; never been a time where he wanted to kill so badly. He could not help but wonder when all this would stop; when he would stop craving for her so... much.

Sesshomaru continued to walk forward. He could not help but wonder what her thoughts were when they came home and he simply walked away. He left her in the Western field and just walked off, his overwhelming thoughts making him take actions subconsciously. And he hadn't seen her since...

He had a pretty good idea that she was, perhaps, sulking. Or not sulking, so to speak of, but perhaps... worrying. He knew Rin and he was quite sure she was anything but calm at the moment. Walking further down the road, he began to make his mind up. He would speak with her later on in the day, otherwise, she would probably search him out anyway.

* * *

Keiji stood at the edge of the lake. His thoughts wondering aimlessly but fully centered on Rin. He thought random things about the young woman, and wished again -for the millionth time- that the Lord of the West would have waited another couple of minutes before barging in the way he did. Well, not barging, but interrupting. Yes, interrupting was a more appropriate way to describe it.

He had backed away, backed away unwillingly, but backed away nonetheless. He was no fool and he knew better than to actually stand up to the great Lord Sesshomaru. It still struck him as odd that Rin -a sweet, caring, cheerful woman- would make a happy living in such a cold demon's home. It was all so overwhelming to him, and he tried not to ponder on it too much.

He spoke with his parents after he had returned. His mother was just as he suspected: gushing and cooing over Rin. His father seemed to approve of her manners and positive attitude, but never worded his opinion; never going beyond the approving smile he had. However, his father's eyes told of another story. The neutrality of them was suspicious, as if Rin served to cause a problem in some sort of plan. Keiji had told himself he would have word with him later on, but never truly got around to it.

Perhaps it was the idea of maybe there actually _was _something Rin was imposing on. And he would not how to respond to that had his father said something of the sort. For nothing was gong to stand in the way and his Rin. Not even the great, powerful, tai-youkai Lord Sesshomaru!

If another should hear him speak this way, surely they would deem him a lunatic, but he could not bring himself to care –especially when it was about Rin. He could not explain precisely why he felt for her as strongly as he did. It was unexplainable sort of situation, and he would not even bother trying to, all that mattered was that he _does_.

The picture of the whole scenario between his and Rin's future was obsessing. He knew he was a fool for falling so quickly, but alas, it was inevitable. All the facts and details that made up Rin called him alluringly. And who was he to deny his callings?

Keiji's mind then flashed to Erina's face and words. She stopped him just a few ways away from the lake; spoke with him sternly. She had told him that he needed to be careful with his actions from there on out. Warned him to make the wise choice and to, most importantly, not fall into the all too welcoming hands of temptation. He had frowned at her in confusion before she turned and walked away, then slowly turned to look back at him.

"_Do not walk in the same footsteps as he. For it may just be your last out of all."_

He had no idea as to who "he" was, or what exactly she meant. But it woke up a sense of foreboding inside him. A sense that he would not end up well against this game with Fate. But his obsessing mind would not let the idea of Rin go. If only she could _see_ how happy they could be together; how happy he could make her...

But he saw something in the gleam of her eyes as Lord Sesshomaru made his appearance known. He saw the adoration _and _admiration as he walked ever-so-closely to her. At that instance Keiji knew that Rin looked at the Lord as something more than just that –her _Lord_. He doubted the tai-youkai felt the same -the rumors all indicated to this- his cold, uncaring demeanor would not warm Rin up; his ice-covered heart would not soften to Rin's touch. But most of all –his hatred for humans would not allow her to be happy.

However, though all these explanations were backed up by, possibly true or false rumors, the tiny voice inside his head argued otherwise. Argued that the Lord could possibly in fact does have mutual feelings for Rin. His protective way of her the other day proved so. The malicious, hate-filled look in his eyes could also be an important factor. And through all that, the only thing that had him rooted to his spot beside Rin was his own raging jealousy inside.

Jealousy of likely losing to the powerful demon. He knew there was no competition, and the expression in Rin's eyes backed up this fact. But his stubborn attitude would not allow him to back off. He would make Rin see how wonderful life she could be with him. How she could lead a _normal human _life with him.

But the voice still disagreed with him, and he wondered why, oh why this was.

* * *

**:: A-ha! Two days to spare!! (loll) It was almost a month again, so sorry. But I made it! I know the chapter might not be so interesting, but I hope it's not too bad. :) **

**Alli: itz... ok :P**

**:: Gee, thanks. **

**Alli: hey! at least im bein honest! :P**

**:: (sigh) True. :) Now... onto Review Replies (You guys are so wonderful :'))...**

_Angel of Blood:_I just love making your day :D Because you make mine with your encouraging reviews :) And as this chapter was reached, yes, Sesshy growled over Rinny (Possesive isn't he? lol) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)

_islandeyes:_I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :D Rin has a bit in her hands now and, yes, Sesshomaru got a little personal there. ;) Thank you for the Holiday wishes :D They are much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

_raptor-akida:_Patience is Virtue, my friend ;) lol. Thank you for your review, I hope this chapter wasn't so bad :)

_New Fan:_lol, no Ah-Un is much to calm for that, but good guessing ;) The process in which Sesshomaru will take will soon unfold, just stick with me :) Thank you for your review, I hope this new chapter did not disappoint too much.

_Kurai-Tenshi of Doom:_Your enthusiasm is so wonderful :D I missed you all as well; it was hell to not press the "update" button and reply to you all :) I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter. I try hard to keep everyone to their respective attitudes and manners ;) i'm glad you are here to stay :D Having said, thank you for your review and hopefully this chapter wasn't so dull :)

_CrazySiriemBlack:_You reviewed for a couple of chapters, didn't you? :D Thank you so much! :) Your reviews were much appreciated and I'm glad my story gave you the reactions you had :) I'm sorry I left you swinging in mid-air on the last chapter, but look! The new chapter is here, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again! :D

_Alice:_Woman... get to writing yourself! lol! Oh, leave Jaken be, he didn't mean it (I explained this plentyful of times lol). Well, here is my update, and I hope you like it. Because if you don't then... I will...! .... _Cry_...?! lol! Thanks so much for your review best bud! ;)

**And, as usual, please review. You make me so haoy after all :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Inquiries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only those in my story who are not in the anime or manga(:**

* * *

His eyes roamed frantically throughout the setting in which he found himself in. What was he doing there? In the middle of the night no less? _How_ had he gotten where he was? His head throbbed painfully as if he had just injured it. Everything seemed to swirl when he turned too fast, or blurred if he stared too intently.

_'I gave you a warning on your pace. True, that has only happened recently, and now that you have presented to me a glorious opportunity –I shall take it.'_ He had trouble comprehending what the voice's words indicating. Foremost the reason of his throbbing headache, and he had to admit that he had no idea what this "glorious opportunity" was.

_'Glorious opportunity? I understood nothing of what you meant. Surely I still have time. I am simply human, you can u--'_

_'Silence. I can see that your pace of handling things will just not do. So, from here on out, I plan to take things into my power. You don't mind letting me borrow this body of yours, right?'_

_'Borrow my body? You have yet to explain things to me!'_

_'I have made a couple changes to our plan. In order for this to go through flawlessly, I must take over. Don't worry, you will witness everything...'_

The voice began to fade and he started to panic. He put his hands to his temples, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in a silent scream. What was happening? He felt as if his soul was being pulled away from his body. In fact, he could soon see himself: kneeling on the ground, the horrified expression on his face that was now slowly turning into a grinning one. Exactly what was happening?! He witnessed his body get up, open and close his hands as if to try them out, and his body grinned his way.

The demon grinned at where he knew the foolish humans soul was watching. It had been incredibly easy to take over completely; that is how much the human had actually given himself over. Things would be a breeze from then on. The demon turned away from the human and called out to the wind.

"Yachi. You are here are you not?" From the shadows a female demon walked forward. She wore a sly smile on her lips. Her eyes a gray that was rarely seen, her face angular and her ears pointed. One black dot stood at each end-corner of her eye. Her white hair framing her face in waves. A body of curves was apparent under her dark kimono. The female was definitely a beauty.

"Yukio. How very nice to see you again. I see you still fancy the human bodies. Of course you never explained as to why...?" Yukio grinned.

"I have... business in these bodies. However, I'm afraid you will have to wait for an explanation. My reason for calling you here is of different matters." Yachi rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how could I be of assistance?" Yukio smiled, he could already see his victory appearing over the horizon.

"I'll need you to... entertain someone while I entertain _their _interest, if you know what I mean." Yachi sly smile never wavered, after all, she loved playing games.

"I see. I suppose I do owe you a favor. And who specifically would you like me to _entertain_?" she seemed to purr. Yukio's grin grew.

"Lord Sesshomaru." And just like that Yachi's smile faded; her eyes hardened. She seemed to have hissed but Yukio hadn't caught it fast enough. He could not say he cared much either, one could say he was feeling extra confident.

"You've gone mad, correct?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Not quite. Is there a problem?" Yachi gawked.

"_Is there a problem?_ Of course! You want me to "entertain" _the _Lord Sesshomaru. I have no death wish," she spat. Her gray eyes furious, like a severe storm sure to cause havoc.

"I assure you your life is in no danger. I simply need you to put on a small act for a short moment. After all, are you not a descendant of a succubus? This should hardly be a challenge," he assured. She looked at him with a more compromising look, albeit warily.

"What exactly have you got up your sleeve, Yukio?" He grinned coldly, the look in his eyes making Yachi want to shudder.

"A plan, Yachi. A plan."

* * *

The sound of Mo's hooves against the earth was an oddly calming sound to Rin. She walked down the small field alongside the mare, and thought for the thousandth time that day, why was it that she felt so confused. It was quite clear that her thoughts roamed around her Lord, but she found herself in a puzzle when she gave equal amount of thought to Keiji, too. She had a strong feeling of wanting to see him. As if he was calling to her but of course that was impossible. She hadn't seen or heard of the Northern Prince in a while. Perhaps her Lord and the Northern Prince both were trying to evade her? The little voice in her head did not respond in reassurance and she knew things were pretty bad. Mo turned her large head, nuzzling her nose in Rin's hair.

"Oh, Mo. What am I going to do? I'm so lost, I do not even know what I'm worrying about." Mo snorted, and Rin knew that if the horse could, it would roll it's eyes at her. She sighed. She was sure she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help it.

She had seen her Lord earlier that day, but he seemed to be in a hurry. She remembered stopping cold at what Jaken had been squawking desperately to her Lord while trying to keep up with his long strides.

"_My Lord, please! You must have an heir soon! Your seat is in danger, and I do not know how much longer I can stall the records. They are due by the next new moon!"_

"_Jaken do not bother me with such petty situations."_

"_But, my Lord! The demoness is of royal blood and, a bit fortunately for us, she is in heat, my Lord!"_

_Sesshomaru had frozen at his study door, seeming torn between turning around and killing his vassal, or simply walking inside and shutting the door to both his vassal and the situation._

"_My Lord? Please... You must at least consider this option. Who will reign the western lands after yourself? She is our most prominent choice." Sesshomaru glared at the door, his demon angry at the fact that a servant was defying his orders. But he knew, for once, that this was not Jaken's fault. _

"_I will send for her. That is final."_

Rin had seen the immense joy in Jaken's eyes, and the enormous sigh of relief he let loose. However, she could not join _that_ certain happiness. Her insides seemed to turn into ice, her heart felt like it was breaking slowly, her head was spinning in rapid circles, and she knew she should have been crying. But something told her that that moment was near. The moment that she would truly just be a human living in his home. She had come to terms with the fact that this would happen, however she had expected it to still be a long ways away. The next new moon? Why that was just around the next dirt road!

She had thought about that all morning when for some reason Keiji had made his way into her thoughts. It had been so abrupt that she paused and tried to remember when exactly he had entered them. And so there is where she had been. Alone, confused, and numb. It was a strange feeling for her, being numb, but she found it to be best instead of the pain. Mo nudged her again, Rin looked up only to see that Mo was already walking away. She giggled and figured Mo was ready to go. She followed after her mare, and had a strange feeling. A feeling she knew that of course could not be good.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Tenseiga's hilt for the millionth time, and for the millionth time wondered if he could use it on Jaken again. He had been "considering" the situation time and time again, but it seemed that whenever he managed to try and find a solution, it just would not work. It was beyond ridiculous, for when the time came that he had to father an heir, it would be when he wanted to, and when he wanted to alone.

He averted his eyes from Tenseiga and began to walk out of his room. He would ponder these things later, for if he thought of it more at the moment, he would probably burst into a fit of frustrated rage. That would mean losing his cool, and he could not do such a lowly thing. He wandered into the Eastern fields and a picture of his last actions there flashed through his mind. The wind blew his long hair along with it's currents, and for a few seconds, all looked peaceful.

Sesshomaru turned his head to his left, staring intently. He wondered when the female was going to let herself be seen. A gust of wind blew by once again, stirring up the fallen leaves, and when they settled on the ground, he could see the female –staring at him with a sly smile. He waited impatiently for her to state her business, a matter he knew that would not happen just yet. The two demons stared at each other for what seemed like ages until she finally spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru... what an honor," she purred. He continued to look at her in his stoic manner, however he cringed in disgust on the inside.

She rose an eyebrow at his lack of response, but continued to grin nonetheless. She kept her senses sharp, after all, she had a duty here.

"I have heard word, my Lord. That you are in need of a mate. Now, I know I may seem bold, but I assure you my intentions are pure. Besides, you and I are two of the very few full blood demons remaining. That are of royal bloodlines, that is. " Sesshomaru could feel his ire rising, and he was sure this woman would not like to experience it.

"I do not need your assistance. Things have already been taken care of." He turned away from her, intent on not losing his resolve. She smirked, already knowing his answer. It seemed that Yukio was right.

"I have been well informed of your status, my Lord. Why prevent the inevitable? You are in need of an heir, and I... well, it would all just be done in honor." By then she had suddenly appeared behind him, and quite daringly stroke his long hair. Before she could blink, he had her pinned against a nearby tree; her hand pinned roughly against the bark there, and his own just shy of strangling her.

"Now would be a good time to explain why I should not kill you." Her eyes were wide with panic, her heart pounding. No! She would not surrender. For her true target had finally arrived, and with that bit of news, she regained her composure; her smirk back in place.

"You have no one else. There are three royal full blooded, demoness' left in the world. One of them is your mother, the other is soon to be mated, and I." His demon overpowering him, he growled and she flinched as his eyed turned red.

"_If you have left no other option, bare your throat to him. No dog-demon can reject that; it's law."_

She had no other choice, and her main target was watching. She could feel her target's aura swirling with shock, hurt, and betrayal. This was a perfect opportunity. Without a second thought, she turned her head towards the towering trees -where she knew her target was watching-, bearing her throat to the angered demon lord. She could hear Sesshomaru's growls filled with nothing but anger; she knew that he wanted to, but could not, go against the act of biting her. The law of the dog-demons was demanding in his blood for him to order her into submission.

His fangs grew longer and sharper, and he bit harshly into her neck. The taste of her blood tasted disgusting, for it showed him of all the things it contained within it. Her blood was tainted with hate, malevolence, disdain, desire, and intense pleasure. He bit harder, grinning as she winced in pain –whimpering to show her discomfort. His demon roared in anger at the fact that this bitch had made them bite anyone that was not his mate; Sesshomaru was yet again in unison with it.

Yachi knew he was hurting her on purpose, however, though it hurt, she made it look like an act of pleasure. She smiled triumphantly at her target and sensed the second that it had ran, no longer able to see anymore of the scene before them. His fangs left her throat, and just as she was about to speak, her mouth formed an 'O' in pain, her eyes wide in fear and shock. She looked down to find Sesshomaru's hand buried deep in her stomach, the poison dripping from his fingers burning her deep within. She picked up her head to look at him with a questioning expression.

He pulled his hand out, making sure that his sharp claws cut her deep along the way. Yachi screeched as she felt the torturous pain burn as the poison began to spread. She placed her hands to her stomach, trying in vain to prevent the blood from gushing out. She looked at his arm, covered in her blood and a few chunks of skin, to see the tips of two fingers glowing a brilliant green. And she had really expected to leave there alive.

"Now, die. I guarantee that this world is better of without you." With that, he turned and began to walk away, his arm still dripping heavily with her blood. Yachi sank to her knees, her hands still at her stomach, and her mouth still open –trying to breath, scream, anything!

"I'm... dying... but... how can I...? Ahhh!" she screamed as the poison burned her and finally reached her heart. She dropped to the ground, her face forever frozen in a tortured expression.

* * *

Rin ran and ran and ran. She did not know how long she had been running, but she did not dare stop. Was that the demoness that Jaken had mentioned? Had they already, in so short a time, contacted her to come? Was not that the way demon marked their mates? Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She would not allow herself cry. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear it; the blood rushing through her veins giving her the adrenaline to run long and fast.

_'How long did you think you would last, Rin?! He hates humans, woman! What? Did you think you would be his Lady, bear his heir?! You're so pathetic!'_ she chastised herself. She continued to run aimlessly, cutting through forests –trees upon trees. When would she reach the village? Thunder sounded off in the distance and she knew it would rain soon. The cuts from bush branches stung, but she kept going. Her legs screamed at her to stop, her lungs begging her to take in more breaths, her heart aching as it pounded her blood harder than ever. She knew this could not be healthy, but she couldn't stop. Not now, not ever.

Times like these that she wished she were demon, so she could go on and on without getting as easily tired. The rain began shortly after, and she slowed to a jog, her body slowing against her will. She no longer felt her feet pound against hard ground, but soft earth. The rain, or was it her tears, blurred her vision and she slipped. She stopped her fall as she held onto a tree's low branch, but slumped against the tree, fatigue finally winning her over.

_'I can't...even cry... I'm so...exhausted.' _Her vision blurred and she heard someone walking towards her, but she could not make herself look up to see who it was.

"Rin?"

_'Yes?'_ She wanted to say, but she could only think it. She was so exhausted, the darkness beckoned her to the point where she did not want to resist.

"Rin! Rin, are you okay?! Rin!"

_'Yes. I'm here, I'm fine. Please don't worry. If anything, who are you? You sound so familiar...'_

"Do not worry, Rin! I have you. I'll get you out of here. Kami, what happened to you?"

_'Okay. I do not know why, but I trust you. Your voice is just so soothing... and warm. Life happened, dearest stranger. Life.'_

"Rin, are you awake? Rin, it's me, Erina. Oh, Kami, okay. Up and at 'em!"

_'Erina! I'm so sorry... you find me this way. I'm so hurt... I can barely hear you...'_

"We're almost there... we'll get you fixed up... 's going to be okay... be so upset... here."

_'The darkness calls, Erina. Good... night...' _

"_Heh. She's come to us to make everything easier. How pleasant."_

"_Please! I'll do as you ask, just do not harm my family!"_

"_Oh, shut up, will you? You have already given yourself over to me. What is the point now? I shall take care of the rest."_

Yukio listened in satisfaction as Kishiro gave up and disappeared into the crevices of his mind. As long as he did not bother him, he was fine with that. He looked as Keiji ran out to help Erina bring in Rin, grinning the entire time. Finally, things would begin to pick up around here. And soon, very soon, things would belong to him. But most of all, that idiot of Lord Sesshomaru, will be destroyed.

.::(||)::.

"What happened to her? My, Kami, she's all wet."

"Well of course she is! The rain is so heavy." Keiji took Rin from his cousin's hold, a look of immense worry on his face. Just what exactly occurred? Rin looked so pail, her lips chapped and dry, her skin cold –though he figured that was from the rain.

"She looks terrible," he whispered.

"Imagine finding on the forest floor. Bring her to the hot springs, I need to hurry and get her warm and dry. I do not want her to get sick." Keiji followed Erina through the halls without looking; he knew these halls by memory so there was no need to look away from Rin's face. He picked up his pace when Rin shuddered and began to tremble.

"Lord... Sesshomaru..." Keiji looked down at her in confusion, the Western Lord? But... why would she call his name?

"Shhh, Rin we're almost there. You will be alright, I promise." He lifted his elbow to bring her head closer, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm... just a... human..." By then he had began to ignore her –intent on getting to his destination.

"Here. Place her there and I will take care of the rest –go!" Erina lightly shoved Keiji out of the hot springs entrance when he hesitated. He took one last glance at her then froze.

"I love you... Sesshomaru..." At that instance the door slid shut.

He continued to stare at it, as if doing that long enough would make the door disappear all together. Had he heard right? Had Rin said she... _loved_ the Western _Lord_? Was she more to him than she led on? But she had said she was just human, so some of the rumors must be true.

He turned away slowly, as if deliberating some sort of dilemma should he walk away, and began walking towards his mother's room. He would tell her that Rin was here and... and then what? She would probably be asleep for a while after this, so, what did he expect to do? He knew the answer to that perfectly well. He knew that in no way was his mind going to be relaxed or whatnot. He knew that Rin's words would ring in his head over and over and over again.

The jealousy began to stir in his chest and he took a deep breath. However, the question in his head really started to gnaw at him: What sort of problems would this cause in the future for him? And, yes, he knew he was being selfish, but if you were not persistent or selfish, would you ever get what you want? That is the way things usually worked... correct?

* * *

"Where is she, where is she, _where is she_?!" Suki chanted as she searched, for what seemed, endlessly through every passageway, hall, and room. It had began to rain by the barrels just a few moments before, but that fact was not really what bothered her. Rin had been gone nearly the entire day, and, yes, the rain did make it worse, but it was nothing compared to the demons or bandits out there.

"Suki! Suki, where is Rin??" _'That is exactly what I would like to know!'_ Was what she felt like yelling, but she knew that would only make matters worse.

"Oh, um, Rin?" she asked in "confusion".

"Yes. Rin. The hardheaded, ignorant, ungrateful, human woman that prances around here with her ridiculous ways." Suki frowned at Jaken as he _dramatically _explained the word "Rin".

"Yes, well, I was on my way to look for h--"

"You what?! You idiotic human! You are supposed to stay at her side at all times!" Jaken squawked at her.

"Excuse me? Who exactly is supposed to stay at her side _at all times_, you ugly toad?! I am simply the personal servant! I help her with her _duties_, I am not her _guardian_!" Suki spat back, her anger getting the better of her.

"Why you little-! So where is she? Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with her soon, and she will need to be ready!" Suki swallowed nervously, albeit she looked calm. She could not pull this off, no matter how much she stalled, she would eventually have to give in and say the truth. So she decided now was better than later...

"I can't find her, Jaken. She took Mo earlier this day, and though Mo is in her stall, Rin is nowhere to be found. I have been looking around madly for her, but I cannot find her," she explained a bit desperately. Jaken simply stared at her with wide, fear-stricken eyes, but they did not seem quite directed at her. Suki turned around, wishing that she had not soon after.

Sesshomaru stood over her, looking at her with cold, unalterable features. However, she simply stared at him calmly —looking him straight in the eye— and watched as the next moment he turned then walked away. She hoped she would never communicate with him in that manner, a few moments later the goosebumps were still very present on her arms.

* * *

Yukio turned a corner in one hall and walked into the next. He was intent on seeing this 'Rin' in person; intent on seeing what his main attraction looked like for himself, or if she was worthy to even be called that. He continued walking, annoyed at the pace he was going; human speed was an awful one. His senses were dulled as well, he even sort of missed his previous position in the Northern Lord's head, but alas, this is how things had to be.

"Did you manage to catch a glimpse of her?"

"Not even that. Lady Erina was very persistent on what she wanted done."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like she simply wanted you to do what you had to, then leave. I say it was quite rude."

"Well, we are merely servants."

The two maids bowed to their "Lord" as Yukio passed, and he could not help the grin that spread across his face in a malicious way. So Erina was her caretaker? The woman must be someone important, but to whom exactly? Keiji look was one filled with immense worry at the sight of, what Yukio supposed, was the drenched woman. But then again, did not humans became alert or worried when seeing someone in such a condition? Oh, my he had quite the gossip.

He got closer to his destination, his mind filled with glee at the fact that he would be so close to his main game piece. Just a few feet away, that's all it took. She was that close, that—

"Oh! Uncle! You sure startled me." Erina said as she stepped out in the same instance he stopped right in front of the room. He suppressed the urge to scowl.

"My apologies, dear. Uh-hum, h-how is the girl doing?" He managed to say, yet again annoyed at how he had to keep up an act.

"She is fairing. A fever had begun, but it is gone now. Keiji is with her now," she whispered, as if they were in the room themselves. Yukio narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I see. He seems pretty attached, my son?" he inquired.

"Well, yes. He does. However, uncle, did you not realize that already?" Yukio grinned.

"I had. And that's perfectly fine."

..::(||)::..

Keiji stared down at Rin's sleeping face. Here he thought that she could get no lovelier. Boy, was he wrong. She looked so calm, peaceful –serene.

"_I love you... Sesshomaru..."_

That had been nearly the... well it had replayed in his head so much that he had lost count. It was quite idiotic, the fact that he was getting jealous over such a thing instead of caring for her. Anyone in their right mind would simply put it off and deal with the matters at hand. So what was so different about him?

_'You cannot let anyone else have her. She is yours, and yours alone.' _Ah, the voice. The voice that had appeared just two days prior, and that never seemed to shut up. He had feared that a demon might have gained control over his body, but he acted and looked perfectly normal. It had started spouting things about "the Western Lord must be eliminated" or "she will be taken away from you". It had taken him a while to realize that the voice was referring to Rin. For he had been extremely confused, you see, because why would Lord Sesshomaru need to be eliminated in order for him to be with Rin?

It had all flashed through his mind at that instant: the possessive, protective growl he had let loose that one twilight, her subconscious admittance of love for him. And, yes, he was jealous. Angry a bit as well, because he thought the Western Lord loved –or even liked— no humans. What made Rin so special? Also at that moment he had felt like throwing himself against a wall. Rin was no ordinary girl, she was beautiful, caring, loving, headstrong, and much, much more. So who could really blame the Western Lord for falling for her, despite his reputation?

Most importantly, why did it get under his skin so much? The answer was quite simple: there was no competition. He was nothing compared to Lord Sesshomaru, nothing even remotely close to being compared to him. But perhaps that is why he tried harder, because despite all of those reasons, he truly believed they would be perfect together. Now he wasn't one to complain, but neither was he one to comply.

Rin stirred, groaning as she tried to get her body to move. What was wrong with her? What had happened? Her eyelids felt so heavy, her muscles sore. She felt as if she had walked thee days through the puring rain... oh. She remembered now. The unwanted images of her Lord with that demoness began to play in fast-forward in her mind. She wished she could fall back into the peaceful dark abyss that she was in earlier. Had Suki come to get her? The guilt began to slowly emerge inn Rin's emotions, she truly wished she had not given her friend too much trouble.

"Rin? Rin are you awake?" The rest of her memories came flashing by, and this time she remembered correctly. Erina had found her! She had found her tired, wasted, and most likely pale, on the ground of the forest floor. How pathetic.

"E... rina...?" Rin croaked, her throat dry. She tried to open her eyes, but the sand-like feeling in them did not allow her.

"She went to get you some water. Are you alright?" Keiji crooned. The relief in his chest was great.

"Okay... a lil' sore... 's all...," she managed to say. She heard him chuckle and she smiled a small smile. She tried opening her eyes again, this time succeeding. Her vision adjusted on Keiji's face, and her smile grew.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried," he whispered, smiling back. She shrugged weakly, letting out a just as weak giggle.

"I'm indestructible," she joked lightly. He raised a hand to her face, cradling her left cheek.

"Let's not test that too much." The relief and joy of having her there safe before him, won him over, and he leaned down slowly to press his lips against hers.

And despite her shock, a clear image of her Lord in her mind; it all somehow managed to disappear slowly as she found herself returning the soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

E. Bliss**: **Despicable, right? Gah! It's been so long. I miss you guys terribly. But let me tell you, school, and writer's block, and pets, and all those other time consuming things are no picnic! Some of you could agree, ne? Yes, I know. However!! Rin seems to be getting a little comfortable to our Northern prince, does she not? I wonder what will happen ;)

Horrible teaser, I know, but I'm bushed! So you'll have to wait, Gomen! (Sorry). Ali went off somewheres so she's not here for this update *tear* (or not), but don't fret for she shall return! :( (juuust kidding). Well, I suppose that's all... mm-hmm! Yupp! On to Review Replies!:

_New Fan_: Thanks for your understanding, I'm glad it still went well to you :) I'm not sure if I gave you enough action in this chapter, but there will be more in the other. So no worries :) I'm thankful for your wonderful review!

_islandeyes_: One of your favorites? Really? :D I'm so glad, thank you! :) I hope this chapter did not disappoint you, though I must say I was a little frustrated with Yachi, lol. I'm going nuts, that's all. Thank you for your review! :D

_mageuchiha6990_: I'm glad you like my story! :D It's always nice to know ^_^ They will find out about the others' feelings eventually. But the story is not quite there, yet, because then that would mean it was close to the end. Trust me, the story still has a ways to go ;) Thank you for your review, my new friend! I hope you liked this chapter :)

_queenruby987_: Wow. You certainly have high expectations for this story :) I'm afraid the Northern prince still has a lot to do still, but don't worry, Sesshomaru will have his surprises as well ;) The story still has a ways to go, so I'll be really thankful if you just hung in there for me :D Your ending vision is quite the vision indeed, though I'm not quite sure they could have full blood pups. Since she's half human and all, but we'll just have to wait for the end, ne? :)) Thank you for your review, new friend :D

_Angelblaze2006_: :D You're back! Though you weren't gone for that long, were you? lol Sesshy was quite stubborn wasn't he? Hmmm, Keiji is anything but complying. As you read, there is not way he's giving up. Not yet, anyway. Death warrant? Well, those are the exact terms when it comes to dealing with Sesshy's Rin, ne? :) lol I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks so much for your review! :D

And as these things usually go, Read and Review! Please :)

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Confrontations

Note: There is small lime later down the the chapter :) Just giving you guys a heads up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh, it pains me to say so...

* * *

Rin pulled back suddenly, as if she had just realized she had done a grave mistake. Despite her weakened state, she shuffled swiftly to the other end of the cot, a hand covering her mouth as she stared at Keiji in shock. What in Kami's sake was she doing? Keiji was a great friend! Where in the term "friend" did it involve _kissing_? Was she trying to endanger their friendship? And what of Lord Sesshomaru? How could she simply forget about him this way? After all he had done for her! After he made sure she had a home to live in —food to eat. But mostly how could she do this to herself? After she had given her heart to Lord Sesshomaru and _only_ him...

"Rin? Is something the matter...?" She stared at him, her eyes full off apology.

"I-i... I'm sorry, I didn't— … I'm so sorry...," she managed to stutter out. Her stiff muscles and throbbing head seemed so meager in comparison to what she felt for what she had done. Keiji reached out, taking hold of her hand, his brows furrowed with concern.

"It's alright. Truly. Rin I—"

"I'm sorry! I must go!" Ignoring her aching muscles, Rin jumped up and pushed herself to run. Something deep within her warned that she should not –could not— stay much longer.

It could have been the shock that slowed Keiji down. Or it could have been the unknown rejection she had just gave him; unknown to her that is. Either way, he did not follow, and she was guiltily relieved. She ran past servants upon servants, at one point she ran past Erina, who called out her name in worry. Rin refused to slow.

She did not know how she ended up in the woods with the rain pouring down, she did not notice when the tears first began to fall. She just knew that what she had done was wrong. Her body screamed at her in agony; her muscles shaking her body in spasms. If it were not for the people she knew would mourn her, she would selfishly accept death at this point.

Rin had never been this depressed. Nor had she ever encountered someone with this level of depression either. It was the most vulgar thing she had experienced, but she kept telling herself she deserved it. How could she do that?! It was unexplainable, it was unforgivable... dear Kami, it was so painful. Painful because for all she knew, she would never see Keiji again.

She continued to run blindly through the rain, not really caring if her legs were about to give way. Or if she ran into danger. Her tears simply continued to run down her face: warm, salty substance mixing with the cold, stinging rain. Finally, she collapsed. Her sobs becoming more and more, her legs no longer able to keep her up. Still, she managed to raise herself to lean against a tree. It sheltered her from the rain a bit, and when she looked up into it's enormous, looming branches, she recognized it. Through her tears she gave a small smile; it was the God tree.

_'How could I be so careless?'_ She thought. It was a silly question really, but she wished she could shrug off this glum feeling just as easily. The rain somehow became stronger and it seemed as though her tears did too. She lolled her head forward, hiding her face into her hands. Through her fingers—through her blurry vision—she could see a white clad figure approaching her at a slow pace. This, for some odd reason, brought on only more despair. Shouldn't she be scared? Shouldn't she take this opportunity to run? Hide? Do anything besides sit there and possibly be killed?

She removed her hands from her face, but kept her head down. The figure was in front of her now, but both her tears and the rain prevented her from getting a clear view. Still, she did something unreasonable, something completely odd, but in her state could anyone blame her? As she wrapped her arms around the figure, and buried her face into what she felt was a chest, she could not help but think that this figure felt very familiar. Her arms tightened as she moved her face to the side so that she was staring at the forest.

"I'm sorry...," she whispered. She felt his nose bury into her hair, his arms wrap around her; she felt content and deflated. His chest rumbled in what could only be described as a growl, and she could only imagine what she looked like.

The rain stopped, or so it seemed. She looked around to find that, no, the rain had not stopped. They had simply started to move at a fast speed inside of a barrier. When had he picked her up? Surprise was clearly on her face when she turned to look at his perfect one. His expression was unreadable. More than ever, she knew it was hard to ever read anything on his face, but there was always _something_ she could spot. Nothing. Not a single trace of any emotion was left behind or on his face. It made her wonder what exactly was he thinking?

The memory of the demoness smirking at her while he nuzzled her neck flashed in her mind, and subconsciously she stiffened. If he felt it, he chose to ignore it. She did not want to think about that right now. She did not even want to _think_, she just wanted to curl into a ball; the world could do without her for a few days.

"Rin." She could not. She just could not look at him. It was quite childish, yes, but she could not. Partly from her own guilt as well. Her eyes continued to look elsewhere.

"Rin," he called more sternly. Her eyes remained away from his, she could feel them tearing up again, and she cursed herself. An identifiable growl rumbled from his chest and she knew it was a warning. Still, she did not look at him. Of course he would not call to her again, she knew that, but she could not help but let the hurt get the better of her. She wondered how many times he had called the demoness's name. Surely he had pleased her well enough with the haze of pleasure Rin had witnessed on her face. Rin flinched...

Okay, now that was stupid. No matter who it was, Rin knew her Lord would not do such an act. Especially if it was with someone who was simply there to bear his heir and be Lady of The West by required law. But love could grow out of that, correct? The demoness was definitely beautiful; was she the Western Lady as of this moment?

Rin did not know when exactly they had stopped, or where exactly they were at that moment. Hell, she could barely even manage to make her brain tell her body to move. However, what she did notice was that her Lord had yet to put her down. Somewhere along the way, before the unknown stop, she had closed her eyes. She opened them anew and let out a small gasp when she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. The look that swirled within the golden depths was so intense, she found it unbelievable that she had yet to look away.

He seemed to be battling himself, not being able to decide if he wanted her to see what he was feeling through his eyes. She looked closely and felt the slight stab of pain as she saw him slam a wall down –finally choosing to not let himself be read. She sighed quietly and turned her head, closing her eyes again. She could feel herself slipping away, and it looked so inviting—so comforting—that she let herself finally plunge into bliss.

Sesshomaru noticed when she finally gave in to sleep. Her breathing steadied and her heart slowed to a slow, soothing rhythm. He hadn't known why he refused for her to read him. It could have been because it irked him that she knew him so well, or simply because he refused to please her after she refused to respond to him. He was seething, his demon raging on the inside at seeing her in such conditions. She looked just about ready to greet death, and he didn't know why that angered him so much.

No, he lies. He knew. It was because she was such a spirited girl that he was angry to think someone or something had defeated her to the point of such a state. He could tell she was weak, weaker than he'd ever seen her, and as he had gotten closer—though the rain was strong—he could catch that damn Northern prince's scent lingering on her. It took most of his self control to not turn around, storm inside that damned Northern mansion, and demand why she looked the way she did, but that most of all why did she smell like _him_! However, through all of that he knew the real reason he was upset was because she had ran. Ran to _him_.

He could not, for the love of him, figure out why she would do such a thing. Was it so bad that she could not simply confide in Suki? He placed the girl with Rin for a reason! He knew that the two were close, so was Suki not enough? Or better yet, why could she not confide in him? Was he that untrustworthy? And even more ludicrous, why had she ignored him just a few moments prior? He knew she was a spitfire but she had never, ever ignored his call. Not only that, but to do it after she gave him such a broken and betrayed expression. What had that been about? Sesshomaru growled as the questions came one after another, but the answers showed no signs of appearing anytime soon.

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his musings as Rin gave light coughs and shivered in her sleep. He repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Just lovely, she simply _had_ to go off and get herself _sick_. He adjusted her position across his lap, his hands going around her neck to pull up her head. He grunted as he noticed she was getting warmer that her normal body temperature.

_'I suppose there is no way around it...'_ he thought, a bit annoyed. Putting one arm around her shoulders, another under her knees, he picked her up and watched as his mokomoko wrapped around her so she would stay warm and dry. He never would have thought to use his mokomoko for such a situation. It was quite a comical view for someone who knew him and was a passerby. He growled at the thought and watched intently as Rin sighed in bliss, snuggling deeper into the fur. She was a true example of paradox and he had yet to figure out what to do with this information. Nevertheless, he continues to question the sensation of euphoria every time she smiled brightly at him or hugged him tightly.

It was self-explanatory really, but he was not the kind to simply jump into the things just because obvious proof was right there. No, his wary attitude was always present, however, in many occasions his wariness actually spared him from a dangerous situation. Too bad he could not be wary of Rin. He felt her tremble, and he subconsciously made his mokomoko tighten around her. Just what exactly were this woman's intentions? Surely she would be the death of him, but he was amazed that even though he knew this very well he would still sit back and admire her beauty.

Her eyes fluttered and he observed as her long lashes caressed her cheek, her sharp nose above her full lips that just seemed to tease him; beckoning him to take a taste. A leftover raindrop slid down her neck, disappearing into her long, silky hair. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through the wet strands, surprised to find that his hand easily went through, and watched his hand go through the seemingly never-ending tendrils. Yet again he wondered why she kept it so long. When his hand was finally free he went to push aside her bangs, then slowly trailed a claw down her face.

_'Hn. Ningen... what are you doing to me?'_

_**'Nothing you do not feel content with.'**_

_'I'm afraid no one asked you.'_

_**'But you know I'm right.'**_

_That_ was true. He did feel somewhat... content. However, it did not mean that he wasn't annoyed at times. Really, if having these... desires, meant having to go through all of this then he wasn't so sure what would be left of his sanity in the future.

_'She will be definitely be the death of me...'_ But he could not say that thought bothered him. He held in the urge to sigh, this was getting awfully ridiculous. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, found himself for the first time since he began to exist, at a total loss.

* * *

"But what happened? You're not being specific enough! Of course she left! I saw that much. Keiji what did you do?" Erina continued to question. She stared at her cousin in exasperation waiting impatiently for a _reasonable_ answer.

"I told you already. She left," answered Keiji dryly. Erina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"She left _running!_ And crying, to add to that. Surely you said something to upset her, what else could explain such a dramatic exit?" Keiji narrowed his eyes as he snapped his head to look straight into his cousin's displeased eyes.

"And pray tell how is this my fault? Has it occurred to you during your useless bickering that perhaps it was _she_ that upset _me_? You know how guilty she can feel! Maybe that helps to settle down your vain worry! I assure you, she's in the most perfect mental and physical condition," he spat through clenched teeth.

"She was sick, Keiji! She looked near death when I found her, of course she's not okay!"

"And where does this concern me?! You're yelling and yelling, but for what? Go fetch her yourself if you please, but do not come—!"

"I am not a dog! I won't _fetch_ anything! Now I don't know where this asshole of an attitude came from, but you would do extremely well to get rid of it!!" Erina turned to stomp out of Keiji's room, making sure to slam the door on her way out. Keiji's eyes were wide as he stared at the floor, his face still to the side where the force of his cousin's slap had forced it to go. Never had she raised a hand towards him. Never. He shut his eyes, trying to reign in his feelings of anger, but found them too loose and so swung a fist hard into the wall.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Just what the hell had happened to him? To actually spit out where it concerned him when Rin's health was involved? His cousin was right, he was a complete asshole back there! He gritted his teeth as his forehead thumped into the wall. He knew he did not mean it, he couldn't have. It was simply the feeling of rejection was so strong, and his pride had been deeply wounded that he said such words. Of course he cared for Rin, of course!

A light tap could be heard at his door and he growled out his response, "Do not enter! I refuse to speak with anyone!"

Still he heard his door open, and he suddenly wondered when the whole damn world started refusing to listen to him.

"I said I re—"

"I know perfectly well what you said. However, I am usually the one to give top orders around here." Keiji turned to quickly bow before his father.

"Father...! Forgive me, I..."

"It's alright. I do not care for the reason behind your anger; every person has their reasons. Though by the way Erina stalked out of here, I can tell it must have been pretty troublesome," Yukio said, dismissing Keiji's explanation with a wave of his hand. It was tiresome to keep up the fatherly affection charades, so for today he would skip that. Besides, Yukio believed the prince had enough pampering to last him the rest of his life.

"Yes, well, things got a bit out of control. That is mostly it," replied Keiji. He knew he was lying but as it seemed his father was not concerned. Yukio nodded once, not caring at all, then looked about the room in search of one thing. Something he did not find and therefore turned to Keiji in confusion.

"I was under the impression that Miss Rin was here. Was I mistaken?"

Keiji's eyes hardened ever so slightly as he responded, "She left a few moments ago."

"Oh? And why was this?"

"I...," How could he answer to that? She left because he kissed her and she doesn't feel that way? Tch! Pathetic. "I'm not sure. Must have been because she wanted to get there before the weather got worse." Yukio rose an eyebrow as he looked out the window at the pouring rain which had never, at any point, let up. So the prince wanted to lie, eh?

"I see. Well you must invite her back soon. After all I must apologize for not saying 'hello'." And with that Yukio walked out. Keiji sighed as he turned his father's words in his head. Yes, he would definitely have to invite her again to apologize. It was a must. As for now, he owed an apology to a very angry cousin...

* * *

_She gasped as he tore through what was the proof of her virginity. His soothing words entered her ear, but she simply could not hear them. The pain was plenty, yes, but she moaned profoundly as he began to move inside of her; there began the ecstatic motions that would most likely send her into a pleasure-filled bliss. She held onto his broad, muscled shoulders and thought to herself yet again on how much she had truly been missing out on. She thought he was gorgeous with clothes on, but without them, he could only be considered godly._

_She ran one small hand over his muscled chest, and the other through his long, silver hair. Gods, how did she end up with such a perfect man? She threw her head back, letting loose a groan of pleasure as he went further in than before. It was so intense: the feelings, the atmosphere. It was all pulling her in and before long she began begging him._

"_Faster," she moaned. He growled, but grinned as he complied and watch her writhe in pure ecstasy from underneath him. How long had she waited for this? How many times had she pictured him so? She realized it did not matter, for in the end, it was most definitely worth it. She soon began to bring her hips up to meet his for every thrust and heard in satisfaction every grunt or growl he made. _

_He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her up further and began to thrust faster. It was too much, she was sure she was going to explode. How could she live through such intensity? Surely it was impossible. No matter, she would die a happy death here in his arms. Her hands ran to his back and as he sped up she began to rake her nails across his smooth skin; his growls of pleasure only exciting her more. She could feel she was almost there –to that peak of intensity. She was prepared, and when it came it was the most wonderful feeling of all. _

_She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with all the love she held for him. "I love you," she whispered through deep breaths of air._

"_And I love you." She opened her eyes, as his voice sounded different, and gasped at what she saw._

"_Keiji?!" He smiled lovingly at her._

"_Yes, my love?" She removed her hands from his face. Had it all been a lie? Had she been imagining her Lord?! No! It was him! She was sure of it; the silver hair, his muscled chest, all of it! It was all Sesshomaru...! Then... where was he?_

"_You still yearn for that damn dog, don't you? I'm never good enough, am I?!" She looked at his face and gasped at the malicious expression she saw._

"_No! You don't understand! Keiji, I never loved you..."_

"_So you fuck people for the hell of it? You whore!" She gasped as she saw the wicked blade he held up._

"_Keiji, no!"_

"_Die, then!" _

_She screamed as the blade drove through her stomach..._

Rin's eyes snapped open, and immediately her hands searched her stomach. _'Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream...!'_ She chanted as she gave a sigh in relief. What in the world was that? She knew she was in poor conditions, but for her brain to come up with all that was simply ludicrous! If this happened every time she got sick or weak, then she'd rather not! Her hand covered her eyes and with her other hand she tried to pull off the blanket. It was awfully warm, warm enough to make her sweat a bit... Rin stiffened as realization dawned.

Warm? Blanket? Her hand roamed more and she felt... fur?! What in the world...?

"Would you like to explain why you are feeling all over my mokomoko?" _'Oh Kami, kill me now.'_

Rin slowly lifted her hand away from her face, and even more slowly opened her eyes. Her vision blurred at first and she blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted. She saw gray surrounding the white of his hair and wondered where they were. Finally, she looked clearly into his golden eyes—looked at his raised eyebrow. Immediately a blush rose to her face as she remembered her dream. Oh dear...

"Why do you blush?" The pink color turned more into red.

"I... uh, you see..." She was at a loss for words. What could she say? 'Yes, my Lord, I had a dream in which you and I had hot, heavy sex.' _'Oh, jeez, Rin good going! Just remember more of the dream so your blush can become more prominent!'_

"I simply... remembered something." Well that was putting it lightly but it was the best she could do.

"Hn." She looked at him and frowned at his usual response. And as his earlier words hit her, she gasped.

"My Lord? Why am I wrapped in your... mokomoko?" It seemed as though it was his turn to be a bit uncomfortable. Of course, she could not tell. Lucky demon.

"You walked through the rain for some unfathomable reason, and nearly got sick. I did it to keep you warm and dry." _'And perhaps... close.'_

"I... see..." The truth was, she was shocked! She knew he cared, or so she wished he did, but to go to such extents? Well that was only in her dreams! _'Ugh... let's not talk about dreams for now, 'kay Rin?'_ She told herself.

"Rin."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts... you were saying?" Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh.

"I do not favor repeating myself, Rin."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm listening now..."

"Are you well enough to move? You seem to have gone back to your normal body temperature and the rain has stopped." Rin's eyes widened and she leaped up from his lap, which she had barely discovered she was on, so quickly she actually surprised him.

"Ah, yes! Of course! I'm so sorry, my Lord! Yes, I'm fine now. Better than ever in fact! Heh! Heh! Heh! All I needed was a good night's rest, you see? Good as new, yes sir!" She walked towards the entrance of, what she now discovered as well, the cave and barely took two steps before she fell over. She squealed as suddenly she was caught and held in a strong hold.

Rin looked at her lord as he simply carried her in his arms as if she weighed no more than a branch. But what annoyed her more was the fact that she was sure she looked like a mess, and he looked nothing short of perfection.

_'How does he do it?'_ She thought, a bit depressed.

"Oh! L-lord Sesshomaru, umm, you do not have to carry me. As I said-"

"You spoke nonsense. It is clear you cannot stand on your own." A small vein showed itself on her forehead as she frowned. Damn him and his domineering ways!

_She did not know how long she had been running, but she did not dare stop. Was that the demoness that Jaken had mentioned? Had they already, in so short a time, contacted her to come? Was not that the way demon marked their mates? _

The flashback came so abruptly—completely without warning—that regaining the knowledge for why she had ran so desperately shoved a whole new level of pain in her heart. She could feel the burning in her eyes and she scoffed quietly. How pathetic could she be? Crying because her Lord had finally found his mate! He was not even _hers_ in the first place.

Just how could she be affected by this so much when she knew that it would have to happen eventually? When she knew her childish wanting and emotions were never going to come true? She slowly put a hand on his chest, indicating that she wanted him to stop. She narrowed her eyes at the way... at the way her hand looked like it could belong there.

"I wish for you to let me down," stated Rin in a strict manner. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow.

"Nonsense. You cannot walk." With that he resumed his slow pace. Her eyebrows furrowed, the look of disbelief clearly on her face. _What?_

"I'm sorry?" she scoffed out.

"I believe I mentioned earlier that I did not take repeating myself lightly." Of all the shit...!

"And I believe I asked you to put me down. Surely the way I respect _your_ decisions can be reciprocated." The side of his mouth that she could not see, lifted only a fraction to hint at a grin. A spitfire, indeed, she was.

"Hn." Hn? _Hn?!_ Now was _not_ the time for his trademark grunt! Rin wanted down, and she wanted to be let down this instant! Besides, why was he snuggling her so close when he had his _mate_? Surely _she_ would not mind being all snuggled up nice and close—stop! She was _not_ going to think about that. She was simply gonna walk back on her own, and... and... and what? _'Well, whatever! I just want to be out of his strong hold before I find an excuse to tell myself that it's all going to be okay! Because it's not!'_

Rin began to squirm slightly and she ignored the warning growl as she did so. He could growl all he wanted—he should have respected her decision in the first time! She turned right, then left, then lifted her hips up a bit: nothing.

"Kami, why don't you make him put me down?" she muttered under her breath. It was all in vain. She just did not know how she was going to get out of his arms. It was ridiculous!

"Why is it that you seem bothered to be in my hold, but you run to the Northern prince when something troubles you?" Rin stared at Sesshomaru incredulously. Say wha? And who was he to question her motives? She did not bother to demand answers on his _dear mate!_

"Lord Sesshomaru, _with all due respect_," she hissed between clenched teeth. "I don't believe that what I do outside Western lands concerns you. I am a grown woman! Besides, no one asked you to bother and come retrieve me. My state of being concerns only I, who I choose to let know about my business _also_ only concerns _I_."

Rin barely had time to gasp as she suddenly found herself pinned to a nearby tree. She looked into her Lord's eyes, unable to decipher the emotion behind them. He seemed angry, but pleased at the same time. Truth was, her heart was beating so fast, she was sure it would just suddenly stop at any given moment. She began to count her breaths, depend on every heart beat—who knew which of either would be her last.

"In fact, it does concern me. You fail to notice that it was my... interference that lead you to evade sickness. That it was because of my interference in your "business" that you are alive. You would have not survived in that pathetic weakened state of yours that you had been in yesterday. And to think the way you repay me is by telling me it is none of my business? You have amazing, and amusing, courage, Rin." Said person kept her eyes glued to his, though she was sure that hers betrayed the feeling of guilt. He was right. She was okay because of him.

_'But you forget he has a mate. You forget that what you want most, you'll never have.'_ And the little voice at the back of her head was right, too. It was all just so confusing and she was sure she was gonna die. Her heart began to beat faster, she thought that impossible, when she noticed at how close they were.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. What concerns you is the Western Lands. What concerns you is your mate; producing an heir should be your only concern after that. I... I saw her. She's beautiful—perfect for you, of course. I know I'm just a mere human in your home, but I'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible. In fact, I should be leaving soon. Need to learn to grow up too, you know," she laughed humorlessly. "So, please... step away..."

_'She thinks that filth of a demoness is my mate. Preposterous, yet... that scene must have looked different to an onlooker. She thinks she will my home? Hn.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he complied and stepped away.

"I see," he responded.

She snapped her head up and looked at him in disbelief. That's it? He "_sees_"? No explanation? No denying from his part? Well what the hell did she expect?! It was the _almighty Lord Sesshomaru!_ He didn't explain or deny anything, but this well known information just seemed to anger her more. Did she not at least deserve a minor explanation? She _had_ been at his side for most of her life. Surely she deserved to know _some_ things!

"Why did you bring me back from the underworld? Why did you keep me by your side? Why keep me from getting sick yesterday? If it all totaled up to meaning nothing in the end, you could have saved yourself from wasting so much energy on a worthless human." By then she had walked closer to him. Standing on the very tip of her toes, she looked him straight into those golden eyes that was a part of the man she had been in love with for so long. "I mean nothing. Not as your ward, not as anything, but I'll be damned if you simply-"

But she never really got to mention what she'd be damned for. Her eyes widened at what he'd done. It was something that she never thought would happen, never would even _hope_ for it to happen in true life, because she knew it was impossible. But here Rin was, floating in a sea of shock and confusion while trying to keep her sanity.

* * *

: Sooo... How has everyone been? :) Good? Nay? Yay? I really hope it's "Yay" :) It's been both for me. But you know, everyone has their days haha... Okay so I'm beating around the bush (sigh) so sorry for the late update. Though that five lettered word doesn't have much significance after being used so much, huh? Lol But I do mean it.

Ali: She lies.

: I will have your head!!!

Ali:.....

: I thought so. Lol gah, I feel so evil. On the flip side! I know I probably didn'tt really deserve reviews but _only 2_?? Come on, guys. You can'tt hold that bad of a grudge... right? :( I feel so unloved.... **Review Replies:**

_Alice:_ I'm pretty sure I fixed up those errors you pointed out for me :) But I can't be too sure, I'z forgot loll. thanks so mucho by the way, loll. Ahh, Alice... Your reviews always make my day. :) they make me feel so proud of my work, haha. So... how did you like this chapter? :) It's okay if you hate it, I understand. :) Aishiteru, review please :D

_Kurai-Tenshi of Doom:_ Typing your name is always fun. I always manage to giggle, lol. I know there wasn't much of Sesshy/Rin in the last chapter, but no worries! You're in for a supreeze next chapter ;) Though I probably shouldn't mention that if I don't appear after so long again... You're right, it would be nice if I came around sooner (sigh) So sorry for that by the way :) That said, what'd you think about this chappy? lol thanks for your review!

**::** I think it's funny that I'm giving you guys a "present chappy" for _my_ birthday. Haha :) I mentioned this to Alice earlier. It's all good though, I don't mind :D. So why not give me a birthday present of your own? How, you ask? Simple. Press that cool, updated review button :D


	11. Chapter 10: Perfection

**No ownership taken! All Rumiko Takahashi in this joint. :)**

**

* * *

**

She wondered through the forest, looking left and right for any signs of a body dropped on the ground or holding off of a tree in complete fatigue. Once the rain had let up, she immediately went out to search for Rin.

"That stupid, stupid cousin of mine. What could he have possibly said! Well, what with the way he responded to me, of course it was probably nothing good! Poor Rin... I really hope she's okay..." Erina whimpered. She walked a few more feet before she heard Rin's voice off a little way in the distance. She couldn't tell from here, but by the sounds of it, Rin seemed to be yelling. As she got closer, she noticed the other young woman's voice was laced in frustration. Who was she talking to?

She was finally close enough to hear clearly, and as she quietly pushed aside a branch with it's leaves hanging in the way, she could even see Rin now. Relief filled her body at seeing Rin's well-being. The woman seemed completely normal, save for the slightly dirty clothes and the rugged way her hair was. Just as she was about to call her name, Rin snapped her head to stare fiercely and walk up to... the Western Lord Sesshomaru?

"Why did you bring me back from the underworld? Why did you keep me by your side? Why keep me from getting sick yesterday? If it all totaled up to meaning nothing in the end, you could have saved yourself from wasting so much energy on a worthless human." Erina was shocked at the way Rin boldly exclaimed all this to the Westerm Lord's face. Rumors said he hated humans and would kill them on sight! How was it that Rin could stand there, very much alive and seemingly upset, and demand things to his face like that? Erina prepared herself to step into the scenario in case Lord Sesshomaru decided to live up to those awful rumors. She saw that Rin got closer yet, and walked closer herself.

Erina was in so much shock, she was surprised she could still move! She felt terror run through her as she saw Rin go eye-to-eye with Lord Sesshomaru. Was this girl suicidal? She noticed the look on Lord Sesshomaru's face and knew Rin was in danger. She prepared herself to run towards the duo, was ready to yell out Rin's name, but only managed to hear Rin utter a few more words before the Western Lord cut her off.

"Rin!" Erina yelled as she saw Lord Sesshomaru move his arm at lightning speed towards said person to grasp her chin, but she was already too late. She halted in her footsteps so fast that she almost fell back. Before her lie the most absurd and shocking sight she could ever be witness to.

* * *

"Rin!" was all she heard before her mind went blank. Who was calling her? Why did they sound so devastated and shocked? Why couldn't she think clearly? How could this possibly be happening? She stared, wide-eyed, into those honey-gold colored eyes that she loved so much. However, she had always seen them glint coldly, showing no emotion whatsoever. They looked soft now, their beautiful color swirling with secrets and tales that she would probably never know. Her confusion, though, lay in the warmth that was in them. Why was that warmth directed at her? Why was that warmth present in this moment? Surely she must be dreaming, because... these kind of things only happened in her dreams. But... it was just as she had dreamt before.

Though he had a stern hold on her chin, and his mouth pressed against hers, his lips were soft. Her lips were slightly parted due to her small gasp when he grabbed her, and he closed them with his own to further press their mouths together. She couldn't react at all. This was beyond ludicrous, and getting in his face the way she did, well, this was _not_ what she envisioned. Though it felt like eternity until he did so, he let her chin go first before he left her lips. It was only when she heard a branch breaking, that she turned her face away to look in that direction. Rin managed to catch Erina's shocked, wide-eyed expression before the other girl quickly turned and ran off.

"Wha— Erina!" she called out, but Erina did not stop. Rin heard a furious growl before she saw Erina get pinned to a nearby tree by the throat. Erina gasped for the air that was being cutoff from her lungs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, no!" Rin yelled as she ran to stop him. She could already see his sharp nails glow green as he prepared to let the poison ooze out of them to melt the skin and proceed to kill her. Before she knew it, Rin was there trying to pry his hand from the choking girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please! I beg you, please don't kill her! She's my friend! Please, stop!" she pleaded in a high voice. She could see the poison begin to damage Erina's throat and her eyes rolling back as she tried to scream but would just choke even more.

"No! I'll do anything, just please cease this! Lord Sesshomaru!" Tears were falling down her face for the sake of her friend's life before, finally, she felt his arm follow the direction she was pulling and saw Erina's body slump at the foot of the tree. Rin immediately let go of Sesshomaru's arm and landed beside Erina, holding her up as the girl coughed and wheezed as she greedily breathed in oxygen.

"Erina! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Oh, Kami, I'm sorry!" Rin cried as she held Erina's head to her chest. Erina hugged Rin around the waist tightly, still coughing harshly and staining Rin's kimono with blood and green ooze.

Sesshomaru looked at the pathetic, weak human Rin held in her arms. Had it not been because of Rin's tears, that woman would have been dead. He still wanted her dead. She had become witness to something that should not have happened. He was still wondering what the hell had happened back there. His sanity had gone astray, he was sure of that. There was no logic or reasoning to his actions, and he was so angry for acting stupidly in that way. He wanted nothing more than to kill something and go home, but he would not leave Rin behind.

"Rin," he called. He watched as she continued to hold the woman and, obviously, ignore his call. He knew very well she had heard him; the nerve.

"Rin." He stated firmly. She turned to look at him, her face still supporting her tears. He hated to see her this way, but at the moment he could care less. To ignore him like that in front of others. There will be consequences.

"We are leaving," he ordered. He turned to walk away, but stopped when she responded.

"I can't leave her like this. At this rate, she'll die. I have to cure her wounds, or she'll lose a lot of blood. I'll find a way home... I'm sorry," she whispered. She knew he had become angry the second she had said the first word. Her priorities were set, however, and she knew that there would be consequences later on for them, but... she couldn't leave Erina in her current condition.

Sesshomaru struggled to withhold the very strong urge to kill the other woman on the spot. His anger was getting out of control, and in any other situation he would walk away without a care in the world for what would happen. However, he would not let this woman live with the impression that Rin could talk to him that way and get away with it, but it wasn't like he could hurt her further without hurting Rin. Oh, there would be hell to pay later. Whatever the case may be, Rin was not staying.

"I do not favor repeating myself, Rin."

"But—"

"Rin, stop. Please... don't worry, I can make it back. I will, I promise... don't get hurt for my sake, please... just go," Erina wheezed out. Rin held back a sob, and Sesshomaru the same with his anger. The idiotic human thinking he would deliberately harm Rin.

"Erina, I can't let you go like this! What if some demon finds you? Or what if bandits decide to attack? I can't just go."

"Erina!" Rin snapped her head in the direction the voice was coming from. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't think straight enough to place a name. Sesshomaru only had to take one small sniff to know exactly who it was.

"Keiji..." Erina whimpered.

"Keiji? Keiji! Keiji, over here! Hurry!" Rin yelled after realization dawned.

"Rin? Rin, where are you?"

"Over here! Just follow my voice! Please, hurry, Erina needs help!"

"I'm coming!" Rin could hear him running to where she was and it took a few moment before he saw them and ran towards only to stare in horror at Erina's state.

"What happened? Kami, Erina, what happened?" Keiji took her from Rin and had a closer inspection of her wounds.

"I'm so sorry, Keiji, but please! You have to help her! Run back to the mansion and make sure she's taken care of properly and immediately!" Keiji could only stare at his cousin in her horrifying state.

"Who did this? Rin, tell me what happened!"

"Keiji, now isn't the time for talking. Please! You have to go back now, as soon as you can!" Keiji wasn't convinced, though, as his anger grew. He wanted answers.

"Now, Rin, tell me! Tell me what sick bastard did this to my cousin!"

"You would do well to hold your tongue, human, before I kill you and your cousin both where you sit," Sesshomaru threatened. He had, within a matter of seconds, appeared before him to grab Rin and hold her back to his chest by her throat. Though it wasn't a tight hold, Rin still panicked a tiny bit.

"So you did this? Let Rin go, you monster! You shall pay!" Keiji threatened back as he stood with Erina in his arms. She seemed to have fainted from the pain.

"Keiji, stop! Just go! Please, just go, I'll be fine!" Rin yelled as Sesshomaru lifted them off on his poison cloud and the last thing she saw was Keiji finally turning to run back to have a chance at saving Erina.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you have returned! Rin? Is that you? What happened to you? What have you done now, you insolent child! Why must you always cause the most trouble to Lord Sessh—"

"Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"See to it that Rin does not leave the Western grounds unless I tell you otherwise." Jaken looked at him in confusion but hurriedly agreed anyway.

"Absolutely, my Lord!" Jaken turned to look at Rin as she stared at Sessomaru's back in dismay. What had the girl done now? She had never been ordered to stay in that way. Jaken itched with curiosity before Rin broke his train of thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out. Sesshomaru stopped after taking a few more steps. What was it with him lately and not denying her what she wanted? He needed to get away.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I know you're angry, and I know I deserve this, but I still want to thank you. For not ending Erina's life... I know it was because of me, and I'm sorry to have troubled you so. But thank you," she confessed. Sesshomaru turned to look at her, and Rin knew by the coldness in his eyes that what he was about to say, was nothing close to a "your welcome".

"Do not confuse my disinterest with kindness. Killing her thrilled me in no way, your intervention did not make any difference. Take note, human, the next time you interfere and speak to me so lightly, you will cease to exist." And she knew that with every cold, icy, bone-chilling word that came from his mouth, he was in no way kidding. So she waited til he was completely out of sight, to fall to her knees and cry.

* * *

He stared down at the sleeping woman. Such fragile, disgusting things, humans are. Though he could tell she was brutally attacked. There were many layers of cloth wrapped around her throat, but her blood continued to seep through.

"He will regret this. By my word, I will make him regret this." Yachi let his eyes wander over to the Northern prince. His words held a truth to them related in no way to the situation, but Yachi was satisfied to see that the prince had already hoarded a near hate feeling for the Western bastard. However, how exactly this had ended up in Sesshomaru reacting the way he did towards the woman, Yachi still had no knowledge of. His curiosity spiked.

"Keiji, why don't you go get some water for her. Perhaps she'll wake up, and the ill need plenty of water," he convinced with ease. Keiji turned to look at his "father", nodded, and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he waited a few seconds to hear if anyone, anywhere was coming; everything was clear.

"Now... let's see what made that idiot so angry with you," he whispered coyly as he placed two fingers to her temple. A blue glow radiated around his fingertips and Erina's eyes popped open to reveal to him all of her visions.

He saw her looking for the Western girl, finally seeing her and hearing her arguing, noticing her boldness as she stepped in front of Sesshomaru, and then the kiss...

"Ahhh. So this is why he didn't want you to live while knowing. Why, this game just gets more and more interesting, doesn't it? Sesshomaru... you're making everything all too easy for me. Apparently there are _some_ humans you are quite fond of... oh, yes, very interesting, indeed," he spoke to himself in utter fascination. There had to be a catch coming, though. Nothing was ever this easy, but he had to admit he would enjoy it as long as it was present.

"Lord Kishiro...?" Yachi grinned malevolently before switching to a gentle one. He was in a better mood to play the human compassion game again.

"Yes, my dear?" he responded as she looked at him through hazy eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she mumbled. He rested his hand on her forehead, gently brushing her hair back.

"Everything is perfect, Erina. Everything is perfect," he assured gleefully. Erina smiled at him in relief before turning her attention to the door as Keiji walked in with a small bucket of water.

"Erina! Erina, are you alright? How are you feeling? Are you in immense pain?" he asked worriedly as he rushed to her side. She smiled at him softly.

"Nothing too bad. I feel quite thirsty, and I see you've read my mind," she managed to whisper as she eyed the water.

"Hold on, I'll get you some." He picked up the cup floating in the water and filled it, lifted her head gently, and held back the urge to flinch whenever she squeezed her eyes tight at the pain of drinking. That damn demon would pay for this dearly.

"Keiji, after your job is done here for a while, there is a gathering with all of the guards. You will make sure they are always alert and that no more harm will come to any of the castle people," Yachi instructed with his false anger and worry.

"Of course, father," Keiji answered.

"Now, I'll be on my way," Yachi said as he started for the door. Keiji stood up to bow to his father in respect. Yachi grinned from ear to ear; yes, everything was perfect.

* * *

**E. Bliss: Jesus, guys. It's been... _forever_. Ohh myy gosh. This is absurd. Three words, though: senior, college, SAT. Enough said, for those who understand, right? For those who don't... you are entitled to murder me at any moment. NOTE! I know this chapter _sucked monkey butt!_ BUT! It will pick up again, I promise. I haven't written anything in so long and... Jesus... I'm just... baffled. My poor readers. You're probably very, very disappointed in me :( I'M disappointed in me. But it's been such A LOOOOOOONG year. Well, anyway! Alli isn't probably gonna join me on this anymore, since we haven't spoken in foreverrrrr (we're still friends, but people drift apart, ya know?) But, yeah! I hope it was okay. The chapter, that is.**

**I PROMISE YOU THIS WILL PICK BACK UP! This was also just to let you guys know that I am NOT done with this. This will have a proper ending. Well, I would really really appreciate a review, but since I don't quite deserve one, I'll understand. Hope you guys have a wonderful day! :)  
**


End file.
